Black Operations Season One
by Miguel Bea
Summary: The year 2012. The place, Palo Alto. Everyone is connected. A mysterious attacker is on the loose. It's filled with Romance, Drama, Mystery, and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Black Ops Episode I: It's Just Beginning

Time: 10:30pm  
(door opens)  
Nick: That sure was a great ski trip  
Paul: You said it buddy boy  
Nick: Here, I got that (takes a bag from Paul)  
Paul: Thanks, I'll go check the messages  
Nick: (follows Paul) I bet a lot of people called  
Paul: Probably. Ok well... (presses messages button)  
Voice: U hav 5 New Messages. First Message...  
Daniel: Hey bitches. Hope your having fun on your little ski trip. Listen some stuff has been going on in Pa--  
Paul: Yeah whatever  
Voice: Next message  
Annie: Um hey--  
Nick: Aw crap  
Annie: Look, you haven't called me in a while and I'm just wondering what the hell is going on. I mean, I know you're still on that ski trip, but I haven't heard from you in a while. Like, do you still wanna be together. I mean, I do, at least if you're in, I'm in. But, look, call me. (End of message)  
Paul: So, are you gonna--  
Nick: LEAVE IT! (message erased)  
Paul: Fine. Fine.  
Recording: Next Message  
Daniel: Hey guys, you might wanna-- (message erased)  
Paul: God damn, he is so annoying  
Recording: Next message  
Annie: Look, you still haven't called, I'm trying to give you your space or whatever the hell you need. But, what about me... WHAT ABOUT US? DO YOU CARE ANYMORE? (beep, end of message)  
Paul: N-  
Nick: DON'T! don't say a word. (message erased)  
Recording: Final message  
Annie: Look, I'M STARTING TO GET REALLY PISSED OFF HERE! WE HAVENT TALKED FOR A NUMBER OF WEEKS, SO COME HOME NOW OR WERE DONE! (beep, end of message)  
Nick: (message erased) Look, let's just order some fucking dinner  
Paul: Okay, how about chinese?  
Nick: Thats all you ever want. Look, lets just get pizza  
Paul: Whatever. I'll have pepperoni on mine  
Nick: Ok, well I want hawaiian so half and half  
Paul: sounds good  
Nick: (dials)  
Voice: Pinocchio's Pizza. Can I take your order?  
Nick: Yes, we'll take a large pizza, half pepperoni and half hawaiian. Tyson Dorm, Number 124.  
Voice: Okay. Half an hour.  
Nick: Thanks, bye.  
They said half an hour  
Paul: Ok well, I'm gonna take a shower. I smell like shit.  
Nick: You sure do buddy, u sure do.

(40 minutes later) knock on door  
Nick: God. Finally. Can you get it, I'm on the toilet.  
Paul: Fine. (opens door)  
Takeout girl: One large pizza, half pepperoni and half hawaiian  
Paul: Um... umm... oh yah... that's right  
Takeout girl: Okay. That'll be 16.55  
Paul: (gives her a twenty) So, u have a name by any chance  
Vanessa: Yeah, it's Vanessa, what's yours?  
Paul: it's Paul  
Nick: close the damn door, you're letting the cold air in  
Paul: (closes door) So... w--  
Vanessa: I got some time before I have to make my last deliveries. May I come in?  
Nick: Paul, we're out of-- oh, I see, well I will AHEM leave you two alone (backs out of room)  
Paul: Nick it's fine. Vanessa was just leaving  
Vanessa: I see. Well call me if you wanna do something. Bye Pauly  
Paul: (fast) Bye Vanessa (closes Door fast)  
Whew! that was a close one, ay Nick  
Nick: What, the, hell. She was totally hitting on you. U 2 totally had something going there. Well you should at least call.  
Paul: Maybe I will maybe I won't. Look just leave me be.  
Nick: I will , but... Wait a minute, I know what this is about. Aw god I should have seen it. Look Paul, You guys have been broken up for six months now. I know it hurts, but you should really let go and move on. Trust me, it'll do you some good.  
Paul: Trust you? It'll do me some good? Move on? Oh yeah. You're the perfect person to give relationship advice. Oh yah, you got a girl back home who you havent seen in like three weeks  
Nick: Ok, you can shut up  
Paul: Um, you haven't called her  
Nick: Shut up now  
Paul: And she's pretty damn pissed at you. So i--  
Nick: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP. AT LEAST I HAVE A DAMN GIRLFRIEND. I'M NOT MR. I-GOT-BORED-AND-DON'T-WANT-THIS  
Paul: I know you're mad, so I'll ignore that, but come on man, you're chasing her away. Grab it while you still can. Don't let it slip. I mean you guys used to be well, I guess lovey-dovey, what the hell happened with that  
Nick: Stuff, Paul, Stuff. College is a bus-  
Paul: Don't gimme that crap. I already used that. What's really going on?  
Nick: Nothing. By the way, I could ask you the same question. You're telling me don't let her slip. You just let a fucking good opportunity for a date slip. And your lecturing me? That's just great.  
Paul: Look it's different with me? Ok I--  
Nick: How, how is letting some one slip different with you than me.  
Paul: Look fine. I'll call her. Not now. Later. When I feel like it.  
Nick: Really? You'll call?  
Paul: Yes, I promise. Look, let's drop this relationship stuff for now. OK? I'm starving.  
Nick: Fine. I'm starving too! (picking up pizza; phone rings)  
Paul: I'll go get it  
Nick: Look if it's Annie  
Paul: I'll tell her you're not here  
Nick: Good  
Paul: (Goes into other room) Hello?  
Kimberly: Paul, oh thank god, (sniffles) where's Nick?  
Paul: Eating pizza. Hey, what's going on? What's up  
Kimberly: Well Dad and Rhonda* left for the weekend for a ski thing. They said I could invite a couple of friends over, so I called Mase and Samantha. So, they came over. We watched TV, re--  
Paul: Look, skip to the part where your sad or mad or whatever  
Kimberly: Ok, so, they came over, we did stuff, and went to sleep  
Paul: Ok, uh huh  
Kimberly: Ok then I wake up after hearing some crashes, a few bangs and a scream. I run to the front and Samantha is there. She had woken up to do business, heard some noises, went to go check, and saw a burglar. She screamed, things crashed, I woke up, ran to her, and we didn't catch him, but she said that it was a topless male in his mid or late teens. So, then Mase woke up because she heard the noise and Samantha suggested that we call you. So, I did.  
Paul: Wow. Oh my god. Isn't this like the third time this break in stuff happened  
Kim: You forget when we were at that rest stop in Denver and I was attacked by a masked man in the ladies room. Also, that same fucked up summer, me and Samantha were practically raped when we were with you and you guys were doing orientation, but that time it was just like two drunk guys  
Paul: Oh yah. Holy crap. So, you think it's the same guy  
Kim: Either that or he has some friends. Look, I know Winter Break is almost over and it's late, but we're all really freaked out, and...  
Paul: Um, oh wow geez, fine. We'll be there in like 1.5-2 hours  
Kim: Fine, we'll be in my room.  
Paul: Okay, I'll tell Nick. We'll leave ASAP. Ok, bye.  
Kim: Bye, be here soon (click)  
Paul: Nick, um that was Kim, there was another break in  
Nick: Oh my god. What the fuck? Well we should go.  
Paul: Ok well at least our stuff is packed.  
Nick: Let's go.  
Paul: Ok, wow, we just got back  
Nick: Yeah, I know, it's been one hell of a year  
(they leave)  
almost 2 hours later (1am ish)  
Nick: Geez, I'm tired  
Paul: Well, we are just... about to... turn onto... ah, Marion Avenue, here we go

Nick: Oh thank god, my house isn't burned down (runs out of car into the house)  
KIM! SAM! MASE! SAM! KI--  
Sam: Quiet down, you'll wake the fucking neighbors  
Nick: Well somebody's in a bad mood  
Sam: Shut up. It's one in the morning and the house just got broken into  
Nick: Whatever just show us the damage  
Sam: Where's Paul  
(door opens)  
Paul: Right here  
Sam: Ok. so... (walks into other room, Nick and Paul follow)  
(Kitchen and Family room trashed)  
Nick: What...the hell? Who? Who?  
Kim (walks in): We don't know  
Nick: Oh thank god sis, you're all right  
So is there anything else that may help identify this son of a bitch  
Kim: Wellllll, he  
Sam: He left some stuff  
Nick: What kind of stuff are we talking about?  
Kim: See for your self (Nick follows)  
Nick: Holy c--  
Paul: Oh my god  
(YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE spray painted red in the hallway)  
Paul: Too bad he didn't leave a name  
Mike: However, if we figured out what brand of spray paint this is, we could trace it to some store who may have a name and or address on record  
Paul: I think it would make the most sense if we checked peninsula hardware first.  
Mike: Okay, but we better get some sleep first  
Paul: Fine, well I guess we'll bunk together in your room  
Mike: The usual. I take the bed  
Paul: And I sleep on the ground  
Sam: Mmkayy  
Kim: Sounds good  
Paul: Well, good night  
Kim, Sam, and Mase: Good night! (doors close)  
(next morning)  
Paul (sweating, wakes up fast): Ahh! Huh uh  
Nick: What the hell? Did you have one of your propheticky dreams again  
Paul: Not this time. This one was well, I dreamt that it was... prom night again  
Nick: Oh yeah, prom night. Wow, what an end of school massacre that was  
Paul: Don't remind me. I don't wanna remember that drunk ass hole  
Nick: He was our friend  
Paul: He was never really my friend, but he screwed us over.  
Nick: Look, he had his reasons. I made peace and you should too. Besides, it's ancient history now. Right now, in the present, we need to focus on what mo-fo ransacked my house and clean it up before my parents get back.  
Paul: Fine, let's have breakfast, then check out peninsula hardware  
Nick: I guess I'll get the pancakes started (Sam walks in)  
Well, look who's up  
Sam: (yawn) What's for breakfast?  
Nick: I'm making pancakes  
Sam: Okay sounds good  
(Kim walks in)  
Nick: Hey sis. Sleep well. Are you okay? Im making pancakes.  
Kim: Im FINE. Okay?  
Paul: Is there anything? Anything at all you can remember about the burglar.  
Sam: Wait a minute. I do remember something. He drove away in a Jeep.  
Paul: Well that does help? Hmm. Hey Nick, do we know anyone who owns a Jeep  
Nick: A lot of people. Emily, Daniel, Avery, Kiki...  
Paul: Yeah, we do know a lot of Jeep owners. Well, guess we'll just have to wait and check peninsula hardware  
Nick: Okay. Breakfast is almost ready  
Kim: Good, I'm starving  
(at the breakfast table)  
Kim: So bro, how's college so far  
Nick: It's fine. I got 1 C, 3 Bs, and 2 As last semester.  
Paul: I got 2 Cs and 4 Bs  
Nick: So's how's your final year at Paly  
Sam: Being seniors is awesome. Hey, I've been wanting to ask you. How's Annie? She's called here a few times looking for you.  
Kim: More than a few. Like 7 or 8. What's going on with you two?  
Nick: Nothing, everything's fine. It's just a little bumpy  
Sam: Seems to be more rocky than bumpy. She seemed pretty pissed a few times.  
Nick: Look, I don't have time for this. Me and Paul should get to Peninsula Hardware  
Paul: Fine, Nick if you don't wanna talk about it  
Nick: I'LL Fucking CALL Her TOday. Okay? Look let's just go.  
Paul: Okay, bye girls, we'll see what we can find  
Kim: Byeee!  
(At the hardware store)  
Manager: Can I help you two fellas?  
Paul: Um, yah. Has their been any red spray paint purchased from here recently?  
Manager: Hold on, I'll check, what's this in regards to?  
Paul: Um, well...  
Nick: Me and my friend here are journalists and we're just doing an article on graffiti and--  
Manager: Say no more (checks computer)  
Red, hmm, let... me... see... uhh mmm  
Nope, none in the records. Sorry fellas. Just blue green and yellow  
Nick: It's okay. We'll check elsewhere  
Manager: Hope you find what you need. Bye. Have a nice day  
Paul: You too. Bye.  
(outside)  
Nick: Damn it. Damn it, Damn it.  
Paul: Nick, there are other hardware stores in this area.  
Nick: I know, it's just... I wanna catch this son of a bitch and strangle him  
Paul: I know you do, I do too. Look let's go back to your place and regroup.  
Nick: Fine let--  
Annie: (comes up) Nick, god, FINALLY!  
Paul: See you at home  
Nick: Paul, Paul. Damn it.  
Annie: Well, I finally got a hold of you. No calls. No texts. No letters. No e-mail.  
Nick: I told you, college is very hectic. Exams, essays. I'm extremely busy  
Annie: Save it, I go to Stanford. I know hectic. Look, can we sit down and talk  
Nick: Fine here are some tables (Pulls out chair for Annie)  
Annie: See, see. You're nice, polite, handsome, smart, but you never call. It's like...like...you don't care anymore  
Nick: Annie. I do care. In fact, I care a hell of a lot about you.  
Annie: Then what in the hell is the problem  
Nick: The problem. The problem is... I dunno, maybe, I guess, It's like... well, things are moving... too... fast. I guess. I mean we started dating senior year. We went to prom.  
Annie: Oh yeah, Prom. Geez. That went to hell  
Nick: I guess well we've been going out like a year, but, I just feel, I'm not ready  
Annie: Ready to what?  
Nick: Committ. Like adult... relations  
Annie: First, just call it sex, people say it all the time. Second, I'm not even ready either. In fact, I wanna be married. Or at least engaged or in a hella serious relationship.  
Nick: Okay, I'm glad you feel that way. I mean, since we've been going out a year, I figured the next step would be sex and I'm just not ready for that  
Annie: Neither am I  
Nick: Okay, now that I know that, I don't have to be scared of talking to or seeing you  
Annie: Okay! So we're good. You'll call  
Nick: At least once a day or every other day  
Annie: That's all I ever wanted. Well that and to see you more often.  
Nick: I like seeing you too. In fact, I love seeing you. You know what, I love you Annie.  
Annie: I...thanks...I should probably. I got a lot of stuff to um do. Bye.  
Nick: Oh, ok. That's the way it is. Fine. bye.  
(Annie drives away)  
Nick: (yells) WHY? DAMN it (breaks down)  
(Back at the house)  
Paul: Hey, so um, how are things.  
Nick: Well, let's see. Um, I said I love you. Then, she said thanks and left. So, umm, PRETTY FUCKING CRAPPY I'D SAY!  
Paul: Geez, that sucks  
Nick: Look, I don't wanna fucking talk about her anymore, so, what's next.  
Paul: The next logical place is OSH.  
Nick: Sounds good, let's go.  
Paul: Okay. Sure you're okay?  
Nick: It's fine! Leave it!  
Paul: Okay, okay. Let's head to OSH  
Nick: That sounds like a plan. Let's  
Okay girls! We'll be back! We got our cells  
Sam: Okay! Bye!  
Nick and Paul: Byyee!  
(15 minutes later)  
Nick: Okay, this better be the right place.  
Paul: I hope it is buddy, I hope it is.  
(inside) Hello, who is the Paint Expert here  
Expert: That would be me. What can I help you with?  
Paul: Um, we are conducting a survey for an art magazine by the name of Paint...Pickers and we were wondering have you sold any red spray paint in the last few days or a week  
Expert: Um, ok... Let me check. I'll be right back  
Paul: Ok thanks. And your name is...  
Expert: Brady, Brady Zuteckaby  
Paul: Oh that's, South African  
Expert: No, native american. Look, I'll go check right now  
Paul: Okay  
(Five minutes later)  
Brady: Sorry. There are glitches in the system. Yes, in fact, we have sold a can of spray paint. In fact, it was just yesterday that it was delivered to, well I probably shouldn't give you the address, but this seems important to you, so I'll tell you the street... Walter Hays Drive to some guy named Rick or Dick. I forget anyways. So, was that helpful.  
Paul: Yes, very. Thank you. (Nick and Paul walk out)  
Nick: Holy crap. You know what this means.  
Paul: Yes, I sure do. My brother is behind the break-ins  
Nick: Maybe even more  
Paul: Possibly, Nick, Possibly  
Nick: Let's catch that bastard  
Paul: Okay, lets go. (speeds away)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Black Operations...

(phone) Paul: Hello?  
Kimberly: Paul, oh thank god  
Paul: Hey, what's going on? What's up?  
Kimberly: Ok well me, Sam, and Mase were having a sleepover. In the middle of the night, I wake up after hearing some crashes, a few bangs and a scream. I run to the front and Samantha is there. She had woken up after hearing noise and saw a burglar. It was a topless male in his mid or late teens. Samantha suggested that we call you. So, I did.  
Paul: We'll be right there

Nick: Woah! Holy crap! What the hell happened here?  
(YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE spray painted in red)  
Paul: You know, I bet we could track this guy by the spray paint

(Hardware store) Manager: Can I help you two?  
Paul: Um, yah. Has their been any red spray paint purchased from here recently?  
Manager: Red, hmm, let... me... see... uhh mmm  
Nope, none in the records.

Paul: Let's see, what would be the next logical place  
Nick: OSH Hardware  
Paul: I'll drive  
(OSH) Paul: 'Scuse me, are you the paint expert  
Expert: That would be me, what can I help you with?  
Paul: Out of curiosity...have you sold any red spray paint in the last few days or a week?  
(a few minutes later)  
Expert: Yes, in fact, we have sold a can of red spray paint. In fact, we just shipped it yesterday to... a Rick at Walter Hays Drive  
(outside) Nick: Holy crap! Do you know what this means? Your son of a bitch brother is behind all of this  
Paul: Well then, it's time for some questioning.

The following takes place Monday Afternoon  
Paul: Well, we're almost at my house  
Nick: The house of a pervert  
Paul: God damn, I had no idea  
Nick: I always had it in the back of my mind that Daniel was connected to this  
Paul: I should have seen it in his behavior and actions

(a minute later; rings bell)  
Daniel: Hello bo-- (punched by Nick)  
Nick: WE KNOW ABOUT YOUR SICK GAMES WITH KIM AND SAM  
Daniel: Wha-- What's going on? I have no idea wha-- (kicked by Nick)  
Nick: TELL US WHY. WHY DID YOU HURT MY SISTER?  
Daniel: Hurt... your sister? Nick, I swear, I di- (thrown against wall by Nick)  
Ah... sss... fuh-- Nick pl--  
Nick: It'll stop when you tell us the truth (kicks Daniel)  
Daniel: There's nothing to tell. I haven't heard from them in mon--  
Nick: YOU LIAR! (grabs Daniel) TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!  
Paul: Nick, maybe you should calm down, he doesn't seem to know anything  
Nick: He's lying and I want answers!  
Paul: I don't think he knows anything and besides, he's my brother  
Nick: Your brother... YOUR BROTHER HAS BEEN ASSAULTING MY SISTER  
Paul: Goddamn it Nick, he doesn't know anything (shoves him)  
Nick: You son of a bitch (backhands Paul)  
Paul: You really... should not... have done that (charges at Nick)  
Nick: Ooof! (FIGHT!)  
Get. offa ME! (shoves Paul offa him) Your god damn fucking brother is a lying son of a bitch (tries to get to Daniel, but Paul tackles him)  
Paul: He (punch Nick) doesnt know (punch Nick) anyt-- (Nick puts Paul in a chokehold)  
Nick: TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW OR I'LL SNAP YOUR STUPID BRO'S NECK OFF  
Daniel: Okay. OKAY! Just put him down.  
Nick: Finally we're getting somewhere. Now, Tell me what you know  
Daniel: Look, all I know is, and I swear I'm telling you the truth, this guy contacted me about a couple of days ago, claiming that he knew me and that he needed some favor  
Nick: Did he give you a name  
Daniel: No. He told me that he needed a carton of red spray paint. I refused, but he threatened that he would kill Paul if I didn't follow orders, and I didn't want to risk your life so I decided to get the red spray paint. He told me to leave it out front, I did and about an hour or two later a man dressed in black came and picked them up. I couldn't get a good look at him because he drove away so fast. However, I did happen to notice that he drove a Green Jeep  
Nick: That's the guy! The son of a bitch who assaulted my sister! Get up Paul! Let's go! We got work to do!  
Daniel: Could you guys hurry up? Jodie's gonna be here any minute and I want to be alooone with her  
Nick: Um, whatever. We're leaving.  
Paul (injured): I'm Right... behind you (limps outside)  
(Outside)  
Nick: (high fives Paul) That was great work Paul. He actually believed that we were fighting  
Paul: Yeah... It hurts though  
Nick: Oh, stop being a baby. We got the information.  
Paul: I can't believe he thought you were going to snap my neck. He is so gullible.  
Nick: You said it Paulie old boy. Now come on, let's go home and get some ice  
Paul: Sounds good. Then, we can figure out who the real bastard is that has been attacking your sister  
Nick: Good plan Paulie. Good plan.  
(Meanwhile, inside the Groots residence) (on phone) Man: Did they fall for it?  
Daniel: Not... exactly. Nick was seriously hurting my brother, so I had to tell them about the red spray paint and the Jeep  
Man: Ughh... damn it. Fine. I'll just have to cover my tracks a little more  
Daniel: Are you sure they won't figure out your identity  
Man: Trust me bitch, I got things covered  
Daniel: Whatever, bye (hangs up phone)

(At Marion Avenue)  
Kim: Oh thank god you're back. So, do you know who's been assaulting me.  
Nick: Well, we checked out that red spray paint and it lead us to OSH, which lead us to Paul's house and Daniel, who I roughed up, then tricked him into feeding me information. All he really did was confirm that he does own a green Jeep. So we reported it to the cops and now, we have more work to do. Figure out who that guy was, and beat his ass  
Kim: Well, that's one step closer. Oh by the way, while you were gone, guess who called?  
Paul: Annie?  
Nick: Shut up Paul  
Kim: Nope. It's an old friend from high school. You guys all used to be close. I would keep calling you the Three Musketeers  
Nick: Oh my god!  
Paul: You mean, Kisang Kim! That loser ditched us. We all planned to go to college together and then start our own investigations agency, but then... he just took off. No note. No nothing.  
Just one day, he wasn't there. And NOW he calls. That bastard has some nerve. He can't just waltz back into our lives.  
Nick: Come on Paul, he was our friend. We all promised to stick together.  
Paul: Yeah, and he broke that promise. He abandoned us Nick, abandoned the plan, ABANDONED our friendship  
Nick: Look we should just call back and see what he wants. We should give him the benefit of the doubt.  
Paul: He doesn't deserve our benefits. Not after prom and the abandonment  
Nick: Whatever (dials cell) Here, you talk to him  
Paul: Wait, What!?  
Kisang: Hello?  
Paul: (under breath) Damn it  
Kisang: Hello?  
Paul: It's Paul  
Kisang: Hey buddy. Wow, haven't heard from you in a while  
Paul: Yeah whatever. So, you called.  
Kisang: Yeah, guess what!  
Paul: What (a Cadillac speeds up; man gets out of the car)  
Kisang: I'm back baby!  
Nick: Woah!  
Paul: Crap!

(Inside; phone rings)  
Sam: Hello?  
Cop: Uh yeah, is there a Nick Abrams there?  
Sam: There is but he's in the middle of something, may I take a message?  
Cop: Just tell him that the remains of a Green Jeep have been found. It's so badly burned up that we couldn't tell if there was a human inside. I just thought he'd like to know  
Sam: Oh, ok. I'll tell him  
Cop: Thanks. Bye.  
Sam: Goodbye. (hangs up phone)


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Black Operations...  
Nick: Woah! Holy crap! What the hell happened here?  
(YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE spray painted in red)  
Nick: First he assaulted my sister, then he trashed my house. Who is this guy?  
Paul: You know, I bet we could track this guy by the spray paint

Expert: Yes, in fact, we have sold a can of red spray paint. In fact, we just shipped it yesterday to... a Rick at Walter Hays Drive  
(outside) Nick: Holy crap! Do you know what this means? Your son of a bitch brother is behind all of this

Nick: TELL US WHY. WHY DID YOU HURT MY SISTER?  
Daniel: Hurt... your sister? Nick, I swear, I di- (thrown against wall by Nick)  
Ah... sss... fuh-- Nick pl--  
Paul: Goddamn it Nick, he doesn't know anything (shoves him)  
Nick: You son of a bitch (backhands Paul)  
(FIGHT!)  
Nick: TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW OR I'LL SNAP YOUR STUPID BRO'S NECK OFF  
Daniel: He told me he needed red spray paint. I said no, but he said he'd kill Paul if I didn't get it, so I got the red spray paint and left it out front for him. An hour later a man in all black came and picked them up. I couldn't get a good look at him, but I did happen to notice that he drove a Green Jeep  
Nick: That's the son of a bitch who assaulted my sister! Let's go Paul! We have work to do!  
(outside) Good work Paul. He totally fell for it  
Paul: Yeah, that son of a bitch had no idea

Kim: Good you're back. Any leads?  
Paul: Daniel gave us some information. What about here? Anything new?  
Kim: Yeah, your old friend Kisang called  
Nick and Paul: What!?  
Kim: Yeah, he said to call him on his cell when you get the chance  
Nick: Okay, well we should call him (dials number)  
Here Paul, you talk to him  
Paul: I don't wanna ta--  
Kisang: Hello?  
Paul: It's Paul. Your old friend that you abandoned  
Kisang: Hey buddy. Wow, haven't heard from you in a while  
Paul: Yeah whatever. So, you called.  
Kisang: Yeah, guess what!  
Paul: What (a Cadillac speeds up; man gets out of the car)  
Kisang: I'm back baby!  
Nick: Woah!  
Paul: Crap!

(Inside; phone rings)  
Sam: Hello?  
Cop: Uh yeah, is there a Nick Abrams there?  
Sam: There is but he's in the middle of something, may I take a message?  
Cop: Just tell him that the remains of a Green Jeep have been found. It's so badly burned up that we couldn't tell if there was a human inside. I just thought he'd like to know  
Sam: Oh, ok. I'll tell him  
Cop: Thanks. Bye.  
Sam: Goodbye. (hangs up phone)

Nine hours before (8am) at a cheap motel  
Alarm Radio: And the sunnn-- (shut off)  
Kisang: Stupid music (lights up a joint) Ahhhhh (cracks knuckles)  
Girl: Hey... Baby. Did you have fun last night?  
Kisang: Yeah, sure. What're you still doing here?  
Girl: Well, I thought we could get some breakfast and maybe spe--  
Kisang: This was a one night thing. Okay. I'm not the relationship type of guy. Trust me  
Girl: Come on baby. Maybe I can change your mind (sticks hand down Kisang's pants)  
Kisang (jumps away): No. No. Look, just go. I have places I need to be  
Girl: FINE! You fucking asian, go to hell. IM LEAVING! (slams door)  
Kisang: Good riddance. (starts packing)  
A few minutes later...  
Kisang: Hi, I'm checking out of my room. Number 301. Name, Kisang Kim. Here's the keys.  
Manager: ...Okay, you're good to go. Here's your complimentary cocaine bag. Have a nice day  
Kisang: Whatever  
(walks outside; snorts it) Awwwwww yah. That's the stuff. Oh, there's ma carrrr  
(gets into car, makes wierd noises, won't start)  
Kisang: Aw, fuck. Come on. Not right now. I have to go (Trys again; still wont start)  
Aw fuck. God damn it. (Goes back inside)  
Is there a mechanic near here. My goddamn car won't start  
Manager: Yeah, a couple of blocks thatta way (points left)  
Kisang: Okay. Grrrreat.  
Manager: (yells as Kisang walks away) Glad I could help  
(At the service station)  
Lady mechanic: Can I help you sir?  
Kisang: Yeah, my car broke down at a motel a couple of blocks away and I was wondering if Someone could come and... fix it.  
Lady mechanic: Yeah, let me get my Boyfriend  
Kisang: Oh...okay  
(A minute later)  
Mexican guy: Ok. I got my stuff señor. Get een ma truck an yu cahn sho me da way-ee.  
Kisang: Okay fine (gets in truck)  
It's two blocks to your left (Guy starts driving)  
(Couple of minutes later)  
Mexican: Es tees da plehyce  
Kisang: Um yeah, my car is that kind of greenish one  
Mexican: (gets out of car and goes to see) Mahn, dat one ees ooold  
Kisang: Yeah, I haven't been able to afford a new car. So, can you fix it.  
Mexican: Oh no mahn. dee engine. Shee's shot. Gohnna have too geht ay hohle noo engine.  
Kisang: Damn it. I can't afford that  
Mexican: Weel mahn. dare ees a car reental place a few blacks from heere  
Kisang: Well I'll figure some thing out. So can you... ahem... get rid of my car  
Mexican: Noh probleymo señor  
Kisang: Good. Well, I should be going  
Mexican: Adios amigo (as Kisang walks off)  
(At the car rental place)  
Rental lady: Yes?  
Kisang: Um, how much to rent a car?  
Lady: 100 per day for compact. 200 for regular. And 350+ for special cars  
Kisang: Okay, well thanks anyways  
Lady: Come back anytime  
Kisang: Damn it. I can't afford an engine and I can't afford a rental. What the hell am I supposed to do? (looks around) Hmm. Maybe, if I borrowed... a... car. (walks around) This one looks old enough. Don't think anyone will miss it. (Gets in white cadillac) Let's see. Ah. perfect. Let's hotwire this baby. (Car starts up after a minute)  
Lady: HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?  
Kisang: Uh oh. Oh crap.  
Lady: OI! IM CALLING THE COPS!  
Kisang: Ah. home free.  
(Four hours later: 1:30pm)  
Kisang: Where should I stop for lunch? (looks around) Hot damn! A strip club!  
(Inside) Topless girl: What can I get for you? Food? Booze? A Lap dance?  
Kisang: I'll start with the lap dance  
Topless girl: Oooh. Good choice. (starts giving him a lap dance)  
(A few minutes later) Topless girl: So, would you like some food or should I continue?  
Kisang: Well, I'm feeling hungry, soo, I'll take a basket of fries and a couple of Budlights  
Topless girl: Coming right up  
(Fifteen minutes later)  
Topless: Here you go, fries and a couple of Budlights  
Kisang: Thank you... for everything  
Topless: My pleasure. (walks off)  
Kisang: Mmm. Good eats  
(A few minutes later) WAITER! cah ah geht ah nuhhh ther beeeerrr  
Waitress: Sir, that's your fifth beer. I think you've had enough  
Kisang: Ah hahhhh vent haaad eeeenufffffffffffff (collapses)  
Waitress: Pig  
(A couple of hours later)  
Waitress: Dude. Wake up. WAKE UP  
Kisang: Ughhhhh (throws up)  
Waitress: You've been doing a lot of that  
Kisang: I should... probably... get going... Let me just... pay (checks pockets)  
Aw fucking hell. Where's my wallet  
Waitress: I think I saw some guy steal it  
Kisang: Goddamn it. FUCK. Well umm... BYE (runs out)  
Waitress: HEY! COME BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS  
(Half an hour later) Kisang (in car speeding away): Goddamn it. No money and nowhere to sleep. What the hell am I supposed to do?  
(SIGN SAYS PALO ALTO: approx. 45 miles)  
Kisang: Wait a minute. My old friends Nick and Paul live there. You know what, I bet Nick would let me crash at his house. I think I'll give him a call. (dials)  
Kim: Hello?  
Kisang: Oh. Kim. Hi. Um...uhh... Is Nick there? It's Kisang  
Kim: Ohhhhh. I remember you? Heyyy. But, no. He's out taking care of something. I'll tell him you called.  
Kisang: Okay, tell him that he can reach me on my regular cell.  
Kim: Ok, Kisang. Byee. (hears a click)  
Kisang: That was kind of weird. If she know what I did, She wouldn't be so happy.  
(25 minutes later, about 5pm; cellphone rings) Kisang: Hello?  
Paul: It's Paul. Your old friend that you abandoned  
Kisang: Hey buddy. Wow, haven't heard from you in a while  
Paul: Yeah whatever. So, you called.  
Kisang: Yeah, guess what!  
Paul: What (a Cadillac speeds up; Kisang gets out of the car)  
Kisang: I'm back baby!  
Nick: Woaholy...!  
Paul: Aw Crap!  
Nick: Kisang. Wow. It's been like almost a year  
Kisang: So, did you bitches miss me?  
Paul: You, son of a bitch! (tackles Kisang)  
Nick: Paul. Stop! He's our friend  
Paul: He stopped being MY friend when he screwed us over  
Kisang: (gets up) Come on, we used to be good friends. What happened to that?  
Paul: You wanna know what happened? PROM HAPPENED! Remember? Then you just left.  
Kisang: Look, I did some pretty bad and stupid shit back then. But look, I realized that it was a mistake to leave you guys alone in the dust so I decided to come back. I miss being friends and I feel like we should forget the past  
Paul: Cut the crap, Kisang. What are you really here for?  
Kisang: To catch up with m-  
Paul: You say one more lie and I'll drop your ass again  
Kisang: Fine, what I said was true though. I do miss being friends. But also, I'm out of money, I don't have a job, no girlfriend, and no place to stay. You guys are all I've got.  
Nick: Of course WE'LL help you Kisang. RIGHT Paul?  
Paul: Yeah sure (mumbles) Whatever we can do?  
Kisang: Good, so which one of you can I stay with.  
Nick: I would, but there's no room. However, Paul here has a guest house that was just built and he'd be more than happy to let you stay there.  
Kisang: Really? That would be great Paul  
Paul: Absolutely n- (Nick stomps on his foot) OW! Okay fine, you can stay in my guest house. Daniel would probably like it anyways. You two sons of bitches will have a lot of fun together.  
Kisang: Oh great. Thank you so much. Now all I need is a job. A blowjob that is. Nah, I'm just kidding. But seriously, If you know of any places that are hiring.  
Nick: I believe Radio Shack is looking for a Cashier/Inventory person.  
Kisang: That'll be fine. Well Paul, could you...?  
Paul: Fine fine. I'll show you around. We'll take your car (gets in)  
Nick: See you soon guys. (As Kisang drives off, Paul flips Nick off)  
(yells) I can see that! Paul: GOOD!  
Kim: Well it's nice your friend's back. Even if Paul doesn't like him.  
Sam (comes out of house): Hey, there you are Nick. A cop just called saying he found remains of what seems to be a Green Jeep. He even said there might be a body  
Kim: Oh my god!  
Nick: Wow, maybe the threat's actually over.  
Kim: Gosh. I hope so.  
Sam: Nick, I'm getting hungry. Would you mind...?  
Nick: Fine, I'll go to Safeway. We need groceries anyways. What'll you guys have  
Sam and Kim: Crispy chicken wings and potato wedges.  
Nick: Ok, well then, I guess I'll take Paul's car. Be back in a few  
(Safeway) Nick: Ch ch chh shh Hmm, ahh here we go? The combo (goes to grab for it but another hand reaches for it) Oh, you can take it  
Lena: No, you ca-- Nick. Nick Abrams. Oh my god! It's Lena. Lena Cworsky from high school.  
Nick: Wow, it's so good to see you.  
Lena: You too. So, what's the great Nick Abrams been up to. How's Annie?  
Nick: Umm... well... we hit a rough patch. I guess you could say we're taking a break  
Lena: Damn. That sucks. So, what else is new? How's your family  
Nick: Well my sister has or had, i dunno, a stalker. Everything seems fine now though. So, how are you?  
Lena: Oh I'm fine. I'm going to Wellsley, but I'm back in town temporarily  
Nick: Hey, you know, you should come over for dinner, I mean if you're not busy.  
Lena: I don't wanna impose  
Nick: Oh no. Don't worry about that. It'll just be my friend, my sister and her friend. Hey, we can all share the combo platter.  
Lena: Yeah. heh heh. Hey, I'll get a salad and meet you at the register.  
Nick: Okay  
(outside) Nick: So, I guess, you'll follow me  
Lena: No, I remember how to get there. I mean, we did go out junior year (strokes his arm)  
Nick: Oh yeah, right. So, I guess, I'll meet... you there  
(house) Lena: We had some good times at your house  
Nick: Yeah heh heh, remember when--  
Sam: Oh thank god you're home. I called Paul  
Nick: What is it? What happened? (Paul runs out)  
Paul: Nick, there's been another incident  
Nick: What the fuck did that bastard do this time  
Paul: Kimberly was taking a shower and all of a sudden, she sees this guy standing there with no shirt. She screams, then she sees him crash into some things and run away.  
Nick: Did she identify the psycho this time?  
Paul: No, it was too dark. However, he ripped a piece of his pants off on the gate. So at least we have something.  
Nick: Well, let's hope it helps  
Lena: You know, maybe I can help with this investigation. I'm an expert at identifying cloth  
Nick: Great. So, let's eat. Then see if maybe we can catch this mo fo  
Paul: Sounds good buddy  
Lena: Sounds good sexy


	4. Chapter 4

Black Operations  
Episode 4  
...Back Again (also known as "Room for One More")

PREVIOUSLY ON BLACK OPERATIONS...  
Nick: Woah! Holy crap! What the hell happened here?  
(YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE spray painted in red)  
Nick: First he assaulted my sister, then he trashed my house. Who is this guy?  
Paul: You know, I bet we could track this guy by the spray paint

Expert: Yes, in fact, we have sold a can of red spray paint. In fact, we just shipped it yesterday to... a Rick at Walter Hays Drive  
(outside) Nick: Holy crap! Do you know what this means? Your son of a bitch brother is behind all of this

Nick: TELL US WHY! WHY DID YOU HURT MY SISTER?  
Paul: Goddamn it Nick, he doesn't know anything (shoves him)  
Nick: You son of a bitch (backhands Paul)  
(FIGHT!)  
Nick: TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW OR I'LL SNAP YOUR STUPID BRO'S NECK OFF  
Daniel: He told me he needed red spray paint. I said no, but he said he'd kill Paul if I didn't get it, so I got the red spray paint and left it out front for him. An hour later a man in all black came and picked them up. I couldn't get a good look at him, but I did happen to notice that he drove a Green Jeep  
Nick: That's the son of a bitch who assaulted my sister! Get up Paul! Let's go!

Kim: Good you're back. Your old friend Kisang called  
Nick and Paul: What!?  
Kim: Yeah, he said to call him on his cell when you get the chance  
Nick: Okay, well... (dials number) Here Paul, you talk to him  
Paul: I don't wanna ta--  
Kisang: Hello?  
Paul: It's Paul. Your old friend that you abandoned  
Kisang: Hey buddy. guess what!  
Paul: What? (a Cadillac speeds up; man gets out of the car)  
Kisang: I'm back baby!  
Nick and Paul: Holy crap!  
Kisang: So, did you bitches miss me?  
Paul: You, son of a bitch! (tackles Kisang)  
Kisang: (gets up) Come on, we used to be good friends. What happened to that?  
Paul: You wanna know what happened? PROM HAPPENED! Remember? Then you just left.  
Kisang: Look, I did some bad shit back then. It was a mistake. Can't we go back to being friends?

Paul: Cut the crap, Kisang. What are you really here for?  
Kisang: I'm out of money, I have no job, no girlfriend, and no place to stay. You guys are all I have.  
Nick: It's your lucky day. Paul here has a guest house that was just built  
Paul: Absolutely n- (Nick stomps on his foot) OW! Okay fine, you can stay in my guest house. Kisang: Thank you. Now all I need is a job. Do you guys know of any places that are hiring.  
Nick: I believe Radio Shack is looking for a Cashier/Inventory person.  
Kisang: That'll be fine. Well Paul, could you take me to your place, so I can get some rest

Paul: Fine fine. I'll take you ther, but we're take your car (gets in)  
Nick: See you soon guys. (they drive off)  
Nick: So it's almost dinner. I think I'll go to Safeway.

Sam and Kim: Good, we're starving

Nick: Okay. Be back in a few.  
(Safeway) Nick: Ah, here we go. The combo (goes to grab for it but another hand reaches for it) Oh, you can take it  
Lena: No, you ca-- Nick. Nick Abrams. Oh my god! It's Lena. Lena Cworsky from high school.  
Nick: Wow, it's so good to see you. (they hug) How are you?  
Lena: Oh I'm fine. I'm going to Wellsley, but I'm back in town temporarily  
Nick: Hey, you know, you should come over for dinner, I mean if you're not busy.  
Lena: I don't wanna impose  
Nick: Oh no. Don't worry about that. There's room for you at the table.

Lena: Okay well, I'll grab some salad and meet you there

Nick: Great. This'll be fun. (she walks off)

(The house) Sam: Oh thank god you're home. I called Paul  
Nick: What is it? What happened? (Paul runs out)  
Paul: Nick, there's been another incident. She was taking a shower and all of a sudden, she sees this guy standing there with no shirt. She screams, then she sees him crash into some things and run away. All he left was a piece of ripped clothing.

Nick: Where's Kisang?

Paul: Well, I drove him to my place, he unpacked, then he said he wanted to do some errands. By the way, what's your *ahem* ex-girlfriend doing here

Nick: Well I just invited her for dinner, now after the incident, I'm having second thoughts.

Nick: Great. Perfect. We could definitely use the help

Paul (whispers to Nick): As long as she doesn't... distract you

The following takes place at 7:00 pm

Inside the house (minutes later)

Kisang: What's going on? I got Paul's note saying that there was an emergency here.

Nick: Well, my sister got assaulted, again.

Kisang: WHAT! Who the... When the hell did this start?

Nick: Well, it really started at a road trip we went on this past summer. Then, there was orientation. And then, just last night, which was the big one. Gave us some leads. And now just several minutes ago. This time, the assailant ripped a piece of his shorts. So, hopefully we're getting closer.

Kisang: Geezus, I sure have missed a lot.

Paul: (mumbles) I should say so

Nick: Hey, since you're here, maybe you should join us for dinner. We can fit one more.

Kisang: That sounds great

Nick: Okay, everybody lets dig in.

7:40ish pm

Kisang: That was a great dinner Nick.. Make it yourself?

Nick: Haha. No, I got it from Safeway

Paul: Well, now that we're all done with dinner, I think we should focus on who the hell this guy is that keeps attacking Kim.

Kim, are you sure that you don't remember any distinguishing characteristics on this guy. Scars, anything.

Kim: No, I'm-- Wait, actually, I do remember something. His hair was black. But that's it.

Nick: Well that's something. Hey Lena, any luck with identifying the cloth?

Lena: It's wierd. This cloth is hard to identify. It's like the pervert scrambled it and somehow made it bulletproof, so it'll still be a while before I can figure out what this is.

Paul: In the mean time, I guess I'll go back to my place with Kisang and see what we can do

Nick: Call if you find anything

Kisang: We will (Kisang and Paul exit)

Dude, you've been like almost quiet all night. I know I ditched you guys, but why can't we just... go back to the way things were, when we were friends. Why can't we just all forget the past and maybe be friends again?

Paul: That is impossible, Kisang

Kisang: What? Why?

Paul: Because Kisang, I know who you really are and I now know what you're capable of. After prom, I shut you out of my life. The truth is... I'm glad you left because if you didn't, I would have kicked your ass all the way back to Korea. I would do it now, but I'm trying to be civil to you for Nick's sake. But trust me, on the inside, I wish you never came back and I hope you l-- (Kisang punches Paul)

Well I can still see that you hit like a girl (Kicks Kisang in nuts and he falls)

See you at home, you ass hole (gets in car and drives off) (Kisang gets up and starts walking)

8:40ish pm

Nick: So how's the cloth investigation coming

Lena: I'm getting closer, but it's very complex. Whoever did this, definitely knew what they were doing.

Nick: Ok well, keep up the *ahem* good work

Lena: Oh I will Nick, I really... will

Sam: AHEMM!

Nick: Ugh. What iss it Sam?

Sam: I forgot to tell you, an officer called like three hours ago and said that they discovered the burnt remains of a Jeep most likely green, however it was too burned up to tell if their was a human body inside. They said that they'd call with more details.

Nick: What? Oh my god. But wait, this was before the most recent sighting of our pervert, so that means...

Sam: Either that he wasn't working alone

Lena: Or, he switched cars and destroyed the evidence

Nick: Goddamn it! Now it's even harder to find him

Lena: I don't think so. Nick, look at this (shows Nick cloth)

Nick: What? What am I looking at?

Lena: Look, see that lettering?

Nick: Barely. Looks like it says... C-L-E... Cleveland. So, he bought them in Cleveland

Lena: No, because if you notice the logo on the shorts, it means that whoever this guy is...

Nick: Likes...the Cleveland Cavaliers. Well this narrows it down a bit. But there's still a lot more ground to cover (phone rings)

I'll get it (picks up phone)

Hello?

Officer: Is there a Nick Abrams there?

Nick: This is he. Who may I ask is calling?

Officer: This is Officer Terrence Burns. I was just calling to inform you that there in fact was a body in the car. We took it into forensics, and found that the body was of a Brazilian male, early 40s. Louiso Mendosa. Apparently, he was a mechanic

Nick: Thanks. Thanks for the update.

Officer: No problem. Bye (hangs up)

Lena: Who was that?

Nick: That was the police, they found a body in the green Jeep, this Brazilian guy who I guess was a mechanic

Lena: So, what does this mean?

Nick: It means that this pervert has, actually had, an accomplice.

Lena: So, what do we do now?

Nick: Well, it's like 9 o'clock, so do you have a hotel or...

Lena: Well, I mean my hotel that I'm staying at, is like an hour away, so... I was thinking that... if it was alright with you, that I could stay over. I could just sleep on the couch (Sam rolls eyes)

Nick: Sure, sure. That's fine. Actually, I'll take the couch. You can just... take my bed.

Lena: Ok, well, I'll get the stuff out of my car, and... unpack.

Nick: I'll change the sheets and get my bed ready (Lena walks out) (Nick walks to room)

Sam: You wanna hear what I think?

Nick: No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyways.

Sam: I think Lena staying here is a terrible idea. I mean we've all had our share of bad ideas. Paul, me, and Kim, even you, but this time, it's... it's crazy. I mean she's your ex-girlfriend

Nick: So, what's the big deal?

Sam: The big deal? The Big DEAL... The big deal is that if I'm not mistaken and please correct me if I'm wrong, you have a girlfriend. Annie, remember her, or do you have like fucking amnesia, or something.

Nick: First of all, how dare you judge me you little brat and second, I talked to Annie, I said I love her, but you know what she did. YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID? She walked away. Walked away without saying a single word. Thanks would have been okay I guess, but to not say anything... Trust me, it's...we're over. done. finished.

Sam: I...I... had no idea

Nick: Yeah see, you always do this, you always blurt out something before you know you get full information.

Sam: So, what now, you think you might, I dunno, get back together with Lena?

Nick: Who knows? Maybe it's a sign. I mean the familiarity, it's just so... nice.

Sam: I bet it is, Nick, I bet. it. is.

At Paul's (around 9:00pm)

Kisang (out of breath): Hunh... Finally...

Paul: (puts down paper): Look what the cat dragged in

Kisang: Shut up, I'm gonna go watch some TV  
Paul: Remember... No pay-per-view porn!  
Kisang: Fuck you (goes into room; slams door)  
(mutters) fucking son of a bitch. I'll show you (pulls out gun)  
I'll show you all  
Paul: Hey Kisang. Shut up in there! Stop masturbating!  
Kisang (comes out): Hey Paul, I got stuff to do, I'll be back later.  
Paul: Whatever (Kisang walks out)  
Don't let the door hit you on the way out! (door slams)  
Kisang: (gets into car) You're gonna pay. You're gonna pay for kicking me out. (drives off)  
Kisang (drives up to a house): Ah ha. Here it is. 964 N. California Ave. My old house.  
(gets out of car; goes up to house; knocks on door; rings bell)  
Mrs. Krishvar: He-- Bryan... Oh my god. Omar, get out here, Bryan's back.  
Omar: Bryan, good to see you boy. How's it going? Are you making a living?  
Kisang: I got a job at Radio Shack.  
Omar: Well, that's a start. Come in Bryan. Let's talk. (Bryan walks in)  
Mrs. Krishvar: So Bryan, how's it been going?  
Kisang: Not too well. After you two kicked me out, I was left homeless. I had nowhere to go. You guys screwed me over. By the way, I'm not Bryan. I'm Kisang. That's my real name  
Omar: Look Bryan, that's the name that we gave you. We took you in when you were young. But eventually you became a huge burden. You partied. Did marijuana. Stayed out all night. We couldn't take it anymore.  
Kisang: None the less, this time away taught me that the world is a bitch. It's full of crap and destruction. So really, I should be thanking you that you opened my eyes to the real world. However, I'm not that kind of guy. You guys left me with absolutely nothing. I'm here to take it back (pulls out gun)  
Omar: Bryan, don't do this? You don't have to do this.  
Kisang: Oh, but I do. You guys are nothing but two lousy people. You were never my parents. You were just people who watched me. You chewed me up and spit me out.  
Mrs. Krishvar: Bryan. We never m--  
Kisang: Shut up. You old windbag. (shoots her twice)  
Omar: Bryan, you... you... killed her.  
Kisang: Yeah I know. Hurts doesn't it. Now you know how I feel. I had to watch my own mother be death by my own father.  
Omar: It still... doesn't give you... the right... to... Ohh uhh (grabs chest and collapses)  
Kisang (fires a shot at neck): How do you like them apples? (walks out)  
Stupid sons of bitches

Back at Nick's (9:15ish)  
Nick: So, you finding everything okay? Are you comfortable?  
Lena: Yes, very. So, I was wondering, we havent really caught up. We haven't talked about things. You think we could have lunch tomorrow. (walks closer)

Nick: Sounds good. Very... (closer) very... (closer) good. (They kiss passionately)  
Paul and Sam: Woah. What the hell is this?  
Nick: (jumps) Paul, when did you get here?  
Paul: Just a couple of minutes ago. So, what in the hell is going on here?  
Nick: Look, let's... not do this here  
Paul: Fine... Let's go into another room. (walks out)  
Sam: Maybe me and you should talk too  
Lena: Look, we just got a little carried away.  
Sam: Last time I checked, you two broke up and he was dating Annie. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I was high when it was going on and that never really happened.  
Lena: First of all, as I recall, Annie broke his heart. I just happened to be there to pick up the pieces.  
Sam: Sure.  
Lena: Second of all, how the hell is this any of your business? What the hell makes this your business? What gives you the right to start lecturing me?  
Sam: Nick's my friend. I don't want to see him get hurt. Last time you were together, if I recall, you broke Nick's heart and ran off with another guy.  
Lena: Those were different times. I'm a different person. I don't know. I feel like there's still stuff between us. Maybe we could give it another shot.  
Sam: What? Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me. You can't stick with one man. I've seen you.  
Lena: How... dare you. say that to me. You don't have the right to judge me. Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?  
Sam: I'm protecting my friend. I'm making sure he isn't hurt by sluts like you  
Lena: You... little bitch. (slaps her)  
Sam: You really don't want to do that  
Lena: Oh, I think I do (shoves her)  
Sam: That's it. Let's do this.  
Lena: Game on bitch (GIRL FIGHT!)

Meanwhile in another room  
Nick: Look Paul, I know what you're going to say  
Paul: Of all the stupid things you've done. I can't believe you would actually kiss Lena.  
I mean, come freakin' on, she left you for another man.  
Nick: She's changed.  
Paul: Oh come on, you can't actually believe that  
Nick: She's settled down. I think we can make it work.  
Paul: Geezus! How gullible can you be? Do you like have no memory whatsoever of the last time you two were together?  
Don't you remember how it was? She basically cheated on you and then left you for another guy  
Nick: I'm telling you she's changed. I know her she's mellowed out.  
Paul: Goddamn it. You know what? Fine. Make your own mistakes. I'm done here.  
Nick: Why don't you understand? Why can't you accept the fact that she's changed  
Paul: Because Nick... because I've been through this exact same thing before  
Nick: What? What are you talking about?  
Paul: Look, I lied about the whole getting bored with Dana thing. The truth is...

Nick: What is it Paul? You can tell me.  
Paul: Just like Lena left you for another man...

Dana cheated on me too.  
That's the real reason why we broke up. I never got bored. I was head over heels in love with her.  
But then, I found out she was seeing someone else. I confronted her and gave her an ultimatum.  
She... she chose him. It destroyed me. I was pissed off and depressed. That's why I don't want to get involved again. I just couldn't stand being hurt again.  
Nick: Look Paul. Sometimes... sometimes, geez how do I put this. Sometimes you just have to risk it. Take a chance. It could be the best thing ever. Like with me and Lena. I think it's a good sign that we found are way back to each other.  
Paul: Well, you know, I guess all that matters is that you're ha-- (CRASH! noise) (Paul follows noise to Nick's room)  
What is all th--? Holy crap! (sees Lena and Sam fighting) Stop! STOP! What the fuck do you think you're doing?  
Nick: I heard the noise. What is go-- WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF EACH OTHER (Nick and Paul pull them off each other)  
What the hell is this about?  
Paul: (mumbles) I could take a guess.  
Lena: You know Nick. I should probably get to like a hotel. In Mountain View or something. I'll see you tomorrow. (walks out)  
Nick: Lena, wait. Stay! Just stay in my room. It's no problem.  
Lena: You're extremely sweet Nick. But, you're Friends seem to have a problem with me and us  
Nick: I can ta--  
Lena: Don't bother. It's fine. Let's just meet up for lunch.  
Nick: Lena. Wait...  
Lena: Bye Nick (walks out front door)  
Sam: I'm so--  
Nick: GET OUT!  
Sam: Nick...  
Nick: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
Sam: I'm sorry. (runs off crying)  
Paul: Wasn't that a little harsh  
Nick: She had no right to get between me and Lena. It's none of her damn business.  
Paul: Well, it's getting late. I should probably go.  
Nick: Okay Paul. Bye.  
Paul: Bye. (walks out)  
Nick: (whispers) Damn it Sam, why do you have to screw everything up (cell vibrates)  
Hello?  
Kisang: Nick. (sniffle) It's Kisang (sniffle)  
Nick: Is there something wrong? You sound funny  
Kisang: There's been a robbery  
Nick: At Pauls!?  
Kisang: No, my foster parents. I went there to go and visit. The door was open and I found them on the floor. Both dead.  
Nick: WHAT?! Holy shit! Me and Paul will be right over.  
Kisang: Thank you. Bye.  
Nick: It's gonna be okay Kisang. I'll see you soon. (click)  
Paul! Paul!  
Paul: What is it Nick? You look all freaked  
Nick: Kisang just called.  
Paul: Yeah so?  
Nick: He went over to visit his foster parents... and... he... they're dead. There was a robbery.  
Paul: Oh my god

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: A robbery and tragedy shakes up Palo Alto. Nick and Lena continue to get closer. Nick and Paul take the robbery investigation into their own hands, with shocking results. Kisang begins to act suspicious around the girls.  
Nick: Kisang. Oh my god.  
Kisang: They're...they're gone. (crys)  
Paul: He's faking it.  
Kisang: You son of a bitch (tackles Paul)

Police: I'm sorry, but whoever this robber was. He did a good job of covering his tracks (walks away)  
Nick: Damn it. Well, looks like we have another investigation to do.  
Paul: Aw crap.

Nick: I'm glad you came Lena  
Lena: Of course I did. I would never miss lunch with you.

(Nick's room; Nick and Lena making out, Lena pushes him on bed) Nick: Uh. Are you sure this is a good idea.  
Lena: I know... what I'm doing (goes down you know where)  
Nick: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yAH!

Kisang: So, Kimberly. You look really...tense. I mean after those attacks. I bet... you could use a massage (starts touching her)  
Kim: What do you think you're doing you're nice and all but...  
Kisang: Oh crap. I should go. (runs off)  
Sam: Um that was wierd.

Nick: So, this looks like the place.  
Paul: It's the right address.  
Asian: Hey, you have the money.  
Nick: You have the info.  
Asian: Something... better (thugs appear)  
Paul: Crap.

All New This Weekend. And remember. New eps every weekend day and some weekdays.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Operations  
Episode 5  
The Things that Happened on N. California Ave.

PREVIOUSLY ON BLACK OPERATIONS... (fuck the dialogue, it takes me an hour to write a fucking recap, i'll just summarize)  
Nick runs into Lena at Safeway and he invites her over for dinner. When they get back, Paul is there, and it is revealed that the topless guy was seen yet again by Kim. However, this time, a piece of his shorts ripped off. Now, they have a clue. Lena reveals she is an expert at identifying cloth.

About an hour goes by and Lena says that the pervert somehow made the cloth hard to identify. Nick then gets a call from an officer saying a body was found in the car, but that it's a Brazilian male. Lena finally figures out that the writing on the shorts implies that the pervert liked the Cleveland Cavaliers She realizes it's getting late and doesn't want to drive an hour, so Nick lets her stay in his room, while he takes the couch. Sam confronts Nick about his feelings for Lena. He reveals getting rejected by Annie. Sam is shocked.

After getting ditched by Paul, Bryan finally returns to his house. He goes into his room and pulls out a gun. He tells Paul he has errands to run. He drives to a house, which is revealed to be his old foster parents house. They seem pretty happy to see him. However, Kisang expresses his hatred at them for kicking him out and shoots the mom. The dad has a heart attack and dies.

Back at the house, Lena invites Nick for lunch. They give in to temptation and kiss passionately. Paul and Sam walk in and are shocked. Paul and Nick leave to talk. Lena and Sam get into a heated argument, and a catfight ensues. Meanwhile, Paul yells at Nick and reminds him that she left him for another man. Nick rebuffs his attempt and convincing him. Paul then reveals that Dana cheated on him, and when confronted, chose the other guy. Nick is surprised. Then, they here a noise. They walk into Nick's room and find Sam and Lena fighting. They pull them off each other. Lena decides to stay somewhere else. Nick starts screaming at Sam. She runs out crying. Paul leaves too. Just as he is about to drive away, Nick gets a call from Kisang saying that he "found" his foster parents dead. They leave for the house.

The following takes place at about 10:00pm

(Car speeding)  
Nick: Can you believe it?  
Paul: No, it makes you wonder just how safe Palo Alto is  
Nick: Every day, it gets a little less safe  
Paul: And a little more scary. Oh, here's the house. (They get out and walk in)  
(two corpses covered with tarp)  
Nick: Oh... god. It's... who could have done this? (sees Kisang on chair) Kisang. Oh my god. How are you doing? This must be really hard for you.  
Kisang: Why the fuck did it have to be them?  
Nick: I don't know buddy, I don't know  
Kisang: They're...they're gone. (crys)  
Paul: He's faking it. He is sooooooo fake crying.  
Nick: (annoyed) Paul, shut it.  
Paul: I can totally tell he's not sad. I mean, they kicked him out. He's probably glad they're gone.  
Kisang: You son of a bitch (tackles Paul)  
Paul: Well, better teach you a lesson (FIGHT!)  
Officer: Hey, you two, get off each other (rips them apart) This is a crime scene, not a fight club.  
(Kisang walks into other room)  
Nick: Insensitive much?  
Paul: Aw come on Nick. I know when Kisang really crys, and this isn't it  
Nick: Look, Kisang's our... okay my friend... I thought we agreed that you would be civil to him.  
Paul: I'm trying Nick, I'm really trying  
Nick: Sure you are Paul.  
(Officer walks up)  
Any news on who this person was?  
Officer: Well, there hasn't really been a pattern of robberies around here  
Nick: Do you have any leads whatsoever?  
Police: I'm sorry, but whoever this robber was. He did a good job of covering his tracks. We're doing are best, but finding the guy is not our top priority. (walks away)  
Nick: Damn it. Well, looks like we have another investigation to do.  
Paul: Aw crap. Why do we always have to be the guys to jump in and save the day.  
Nick: Because sometimes the people whose job it is to say aren't always the most reliable.  
Therefore, we have to step in and let justice prevail  
Paul: That's some speech. Did you write it, or just come up with it.  
Nick: It was on a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Some famous person said it.  
Paul: Yeah, I figured you couldn't make something up that was that insightful  
Nick: Shut up Paul (gives him a noogie)

9:00am  
Nick: So, tell us, what happened, exactly?  
Kisang: Well, I'd thought that I'd go visit them since I was back in town. So, I go over there, only to find their dead... bodies... lying... therree (starts crying)  
Paul (rolls eyes): Oh god. Such a drama queen.

Nick: (quietly) Shut...up...Paul.

So Kisang, did you find any evidence whatsoever... anything at all that could help us find this mo fo son of a bitch?

Kisang: No, as the police officer said, whoever this guy was, did a pretty damn good job of covering his tracks.

Nick: Well, if television has taught me anything besides history, science, government, etc, it's that criminals always, always, always miss something. So, I think that me and Paul should head over there this afternoon and check it out.

Paul: Sounds good buddy

Nick: So, onto the other investigation

Paul: Geez, two investigations, what the hell is Palo Alto becoming?

Kim: That's exactly what I'd like to know

Nick: Hey Kim, you're up. How are you feeling. I mean, you've been sleeping for the the past... wow... twelve hours.

Kim: I'm doing better. Now that I've had some time to rest, my head is clear. Clear enough to track down that fucking pervert who's been stalking me.

By the way, I had a dream. I think... I think it was trying to tell me something. Like my mind was subconsciously giving me clues on to where I should proceed.

Nick: Go on

Kim: Well, I woke up. It was this exact house. And when I got up, I saw a shadow. I thought it was my own, but it wasn't moving with me, so I got really scared and started running and yelling your name, but no one was here and the shadow was running after me. But, that was it, no body, just a shadow. So, finally, I ran into the basement, and managed to lock it in there. But then, as I was about to go back to my room, a hand grabs me. It was wearing a weird looking ring, with like zig-zags engraved in it.

Nick: I would bet that if we find a ring that looks like that, it should lead us to the guy we're looking for. We'll start looking as soon as possible, but right now, let's eat breakfast.

12:00pm (outside Mike's Cafe)  
Nick: Damn it, where is she? I hope she's still coming

Lena: Hey Nick. (they hug)

Nick: I'm glad you came Lena  
Lena: Of course I did. I would never miss lunch with you.

Nick: I was starting to think that you left... again

Lena: Let's sit down and talk

Nick: That's probably a good idea (they sit)  
Lena: So...

Nick: Soo...

Lena: We've never really had a chance to... talk. Ever since I came back to town, we've gotten sidetracked. I mean, there was the assault on Kimberly, the subsequent investigation. And then there was... that... kiss.

Nick: Yeah, the kiss (Waiter comes up)

Waiter: So, are you folks ready to order.

Lena: We sure are...

Waiter: It's Brady

Lena: Such a nice name

Brady: Thank you miss. So, what'll it be?

Nick: Um, can we hear the... specials

Brady: Oh yes, sorry, got distracted...

The specials today are a Braised Lamb Shank in a White Wine Sauce, A Spicy Shrimp Salad, and Chateau Briande (steak).

The soup of the day is a Manhattan Clam Chowder.

And for dessert, and Orange-Peach Cobbler. So...

Nick: I'll have the Cheeseburger medium with a side of coleslaw.  
Lena: And I'll... have... what he's having

Brady: Excellent choices. Oh and anything to drink?

Lena: Iced tea

Nick: A Guinness for me.  
Brady: Okay, I'll put your orders in and be right back with your drinks. (leaves)

Nick: So, are you done?

Lena: What are you talking about?

Nick: With the waiter. I mean, come on, that was soo flirting.

Lena: I have no idea what you're talking about

Nick: Complimenting his name, and don't even get me started on the way that you were looking at him.

Lena: Geez, paranoid much? I can see why Annie left

Nick: Wow...

Lena: Aw crap. Geez, I'm reeeeeeeaally sorry about that. It just... just came out. Okay. I did not mean that at all

Nick: On some level, you're right. I did act jealous when her and I were going out. I was always suspicious and on the look out.

Lena: No, look, I was wrong about saying that, ok. You're a great guy. That any girl would be lucky to have.

Nick: Like you?

Lena: Umm...

Nick: Oh, uh, so what were we talking about before?

Lena: We were talking about getting sidetracked with everything. We were so busy investigating and... kiss-ing that we never got to talk about us, about me, and about you.

Nick: Yeah, now is probably a good time to talk. So, I mean I kind of know why you're back in town. But, why are you really back?

Lena: Well, after I *ahem* ran off with *ahem* that guy, we were together for the summer. We were happy, for a while at least. Then, I caught him in bed with a... hooker. So I threw him out. I was so embarrassed about everything, so I convinced my parent to let me stay with my grandparents in L.A. Eventually, I realized that I know how you felt when I walked out on you. So, basically, I came back to make things right.

Nick: That's good to know. I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Lena: Well, fate was probably getting revenge on me for walking out on you. So, I don't even know, what have you been up to?

Nick: Basically, after you left, I was, well, devastated as you can imagine. Eventually, I found solace in Annie. It was great. I took her to prom. But then, college came around. You know how they say long distance sucks for relationships. Well, it was really true here (Waiter comes up)

Waiter: Here's your food. Enjoy.

Lena: Thank you.

Nick: Mmm. This looks great.

Lena: It sure does.

(after done eating) Wow, that was great.

Nick: So, you wanna, come back... to... my... place

Lena: Ohh. Well, I'd love to

Nick: Good then, I'll meet you there.

(Nick's house; inside)

Nick: Hello?

Lena: Hello?

Nick: Oh good, there's no one here.

Lena: Yeah, we're all... alone.

Nick: Indeed... we are (they make out)

(Nick's room; Nick and Lena making out, Lena pushes him on bed)

Nick: Uh. Are you sure this is a good idea.  
Lena: I know... what I'm doing (goes down you know where)  
Nick: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yAH! WOAH! YESSSSS!

Lena: Is that... good?

Nick: It's grrrrrrrrrrreat

(clothes off; Sex, Sex Sex, noises, etc...)

Lena: You know Nick, you're... really good

Nick: Well, I haven't had any practice

Lena: Then, you must be a natural (Blow*** #2) Nick: Ohhhhhhh yessssssssss (hears door open)

(Lena pops out of covers) Lena: Um what was that?

Nick: Crap, that must be Paul

Lena: Shit, I better go.

Nick: Just go around back.

Lena: See you later

Nick: You... too... (gets dressed and cleans up hair quickly)

Paul: Nick? Where are you? I know you're home.

Nick: Uh... hey Paul. Whatss... up?

Paul: Just came over, so we can do some investigative work. Were you doing something?

Nick: Um... Oh... Me? No, nothing.

Paul: Really, because you're acting weird

Nick: Am I, no it's just I... heard... (mumbles) could have--

Paul: You had sex didn't you?

Nick: Noooooooooooooooooo. What would make you think thatt? Heh heh.  
Paul: Oh my god! You had sex with Lena, didn't you!?  
Nick: Say it louder. I don't think the guy on the corner heard you.  
Paul: I can't believe you. You know what she did and yet the first chance you get, you hop in bed with her.  
Nick: Well, good news is I'm not a virgin anymore... and apparently I'm a natural.  
Paul: Oh...god, I think I gonna throw up  
Nick: Oh Paul. Don't be such a drama queen. So, if you are done, let's head over to Kisang's and see what we can find  
Paul: Sounds good. (exit)  
(Minutes later)  
(Inside)  
Paul: I got the back of the house  
Nick: Okay.  
(They look for clues)  
Paul: Nick, over here, I think I found something.  
Nick: What, what is it?  
Paul: I'm not sure (holds up object)  
(phone vibrates) Nick: I gotta get this  
Paul: I'll see what else I can find  
Nick: (flips open phone) Hello?  
Voice: Listen to me carefully  
Nick: Who is this?  
Voice: It's your worst nightmare  
Nick: YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Voice: You want to know who I am. Meet me by the alley at Peninsula Creamery, bring cash  
Nick: Who are you? (phone hangs up) Hello!? SON OF A BITCH!  
Paul: What Nick? Who was that? What's going on?  
Nick: I think that was our guy.  
Paul: The guy who murdered Kisang's foster parents?  
Nick: No, the guy who's been assaulting Kimberly  
Paul: Oh my god. What did he say?  
Nick: Not much. He said if we wanted more information, we had to go to Peninsula Creamery  
Paul: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. (they run off)

(Meanwhile, back at Nick's house)  
Sam (turns off tv): I'm really freaked, Kim. I mean, first you get attacked, assaulted, and stalked. Now, there's this other psycho who just murdered Kisang's foster parents.  
Kim: This may sound weird, but what if the two are connected? Like a serial assaulter.  
Sam: But, what do the two have in common? It doesn't make sense.  
Kim: Yeah, you're probably right. (Kisang enters)  
Kisang: Hey ladies (starts looking around)  
Sam: Need anything?  
Kisang: Um, uh... nope...  
Kim: Hey, have Nick and Paul called. I'm getting worried. I hope they aren't in over their heads  
Kisang: Wow, Kimberly. You look really...tense. After being assaulted, I bet... you could use a massage (starts touching her)  
Kim: What do you think you're doing you're nice and all but...  
Kisang: Oh crap. I should go. (runs off)  
Sam: Um that was wierd.  
Kim: It sure was.

(Peninsula Creamery alley)  
Nick: Well, this is where that pervert said to meet us  
Paul: That bastard better show up  
Paul: You sure that this is the right place?  
Nick: It's the right address. (Asian guy appears)  
Asian: Hello. Nick and Paul.  
Nick: Do we know you?  
Asian. Oh no, but I know you two. So, you here for the info?  
Paul: Yes, do you have it?  
Asian: You have the money?  
Nick: As long as you have the info.  
Asian: I have... something... better (thugs appear)  
Paul: Crap.  
Nick: It's an ambush  
Guy: Let's get 'em  
(FIGHT! Paul and Nick beaten up)  
Asian: Put them in the dumpster (Nick and Paul shoved in the dumpster)  
(Dumpster is shut) Nick and Paul: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllpp!!

To Be Continued!

Next time: Kisang acts even more suspicious. Paul discovers a secret about him. Lena confronts Nick. A new piece of evidence is uncovered.

Kim: Hey Paul, can I ask you something?  
Paul: Sure  
Kim: Do you have any idea why Kisang is acting so weird? He asked me if I wanted a massage.  
Paul: What?!

Kisang: Hey Paul what's (punched by Paul)  
Paul: Stay the hell away from Kim  
Kisang: I was... just comforting her

Paul: Hi, yes, I'd like a background check on Kisang Kim.  
Officer: -------------------------------------------------  
Paul: Oh my god!

Nick: I wanna be with you  
Lena: I want that too (start making out; a picture frame that was hidden falls; revealed to be a picture of Annie)  
What's this?  
Nick: Lena, I can explain.

(phone rings) Paul: Hey Nick, where are you?  
Nick: Paul, you're not going to believe what I just found  
Paul: What?  
Nick: Finger prints

That's Coming Up in Episode 6 (online on 4/22/09)  
But first, look out for episode descriptions of Episode 7, Parts 1 and 2


	6. Chapter 6

Black Operations  
Episode 6

It's Something Unbelievable

PREVIOUSLY ON BLACK OPERATIONS...

Nick runs into Lena at Safeway and she comes over for dinner. Kimberly sees her assaulter again. They find a ripped piece of cloth, which Lena eventually deduces that it belongs to a Cleveland Cavaliers fan. They hit a roadblock when an officer tells them there was a body in the Green Jeep. Nick decides to let Lena stay with them for a little while, but after a catfight with Sam, she decides to leave. In another part of town, Kisang murders his foster parents. Back at the house, Nick invites Lena for lunch as their feelings come to a forefront and they kiss passionately. Later, Paul and Nick get a call from Kisang. His foster parents are dead.

They come over and find the dead bodies. Paul thinks Kisang is fake crying and Kisang attacks him. The officer says their is a lack of evidence, so Paul and Nick decide to take the investigation into their own hands.

The next morning, Nick, Paul, Kim, Sam, and Kisang regroup and discuss how to proceed with the investigation. Nick meets Lena for lunch. They talk and he invites her back to his place, where they proceed to have intimate relations. They are interrupted by Paul, who says they better go investigate. They find the ring with the zig-zags that was in Kim's dream, connecting the stalker with the killer. Nick get a call seemingly from the stalker agreeing to meet with him at the Peninsula Creamery alley Back at the house, Kisang makes a move on Kim who quickly rebukes his attempt. At the alley, an Asian guy says that he has the info, but it turns out to really be an ambush. Nick and Paul are beaten up and thrown into the dumpsters

The following takes place at 2:45pm

Nick and Paul: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllpp!!

Nick: Somebody help usssss!!

Paul: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! Someoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Voices: Stupid bums! Shaddap!

(Dumpster opens) Girl: What in the hell happened here?

Nick and Paul: Oh thank god!

Paul: Thank you sooooooooooooo much!

Nick: Thank god you came!

Girl: What the hell happened?

Nick: Well, we were conducting an...

Paul: Investigation, but it was all a fucking ruse to trap us. They left us for dead.

Girl: Oh my god. So, are you two like reporters?

Nick: Yeah

Paul: Sure

Girl: What are your names?

Paul: Paul

Nick: Nick. What's yours?

Girl: My name's Gillian. I just finished lunch at Peninsula and all of a sudden I here this banging. So, I came over to investigate. So what newspaper do you two work for

Paul and Nick: (jumbled words)

Girl: Sorry, I didn't catch that.

Paul: The Mid-Peninsula Times

Girl: Oh yeah, that fairly new newspaper. So, listen, I gotta go but here's my number

Paul: Well, again... Thank you

Nick: Yeah, thanks, but we should get back to... investigating

Gillian: Well, I wouldn't want to keep you two from your work. See you around.

Nick: You too Gillian

Paul: Byeeeee (she leaves)

Nick: Well, thank god she found us

Paul: That was a close one. So, now we have to figure out who put the hit out on us

Nick: We should probably get back to the house

Paul: That's a good idea. After being in that dumpster for twenty minutes, I really need a shower.

Nick: Youuuu said it. (they leave)

Back at the house

Paul: Well, I think I got that dumpster stench off of me

Nick: Well then, I must be smelling something else

Kisang: Um, that would be me.

Paul: Ohhhhhhhh geezus. Kisang, what the fuck did you eat.

Kisang: Well, it was the leftovers from Nick's lunch with Annie

Nick: What... lunch with Annie?

Kisang: Aren't you two still going out?

Paul: Geez Kisang, you're out of the loop

Nick: Yeah, um, we're kind of broken up

Kisang: What? Oh my god. What about you and Dana, Paul?

Paul: Fuck off alright, I don't know why we're talking about all of this relationship shit, when we should be talking about who has been attacking Kimberly, plus killed your foster parents

Kisang: What are you talking about? Are you saying...

Nick: Yeah, apparently, the psycho who killed your foster parents is the exact same pervert who has been stalking Kimberly

Kim and Sam: What?

Nick: Oh good. You two are here. Yeah, so we're looking at a really messed up son of a bitch here.

Kisang: The question is who could it be?

Paul: That's exactly what the fuck I want to know

Sam: Oh Nick, I need to talk to you

Nick: Um... o-kay

In another room

Nick: So, what's this about?

Sam: I'm sorry.

Nick: For?

Sam: About everything. About the way I've acted around Lena. I should just let you live your life

Nick: Well, this is kind of awkward, but I... well... slept with her. (slapped by Sam)

Sam: How could you... do that?

Nick: Wow... what the fuck was that for?

Sam: Just sleep with her. That is soooooo unlike you. The Nick I know doesn't sleep with random women

Nick: How dare you call Lena random? She is...was...is...whatever

Sam: What? The love of your life? That's crap and you know it. You belong with Annie

Nick: Would you shut up about Annie already. How many times do I have to say it? She... doesn't... love... me.

Sam: Ok well fine. You and Annie are broken up. But just like about two days later, you go ahead and sleep with Lena. Will you please tell me what the hell that's about?

Nick: It's about... she and I... well, we... connect. It just seems to fit.

Sam: Well, let me tell you this. This thing that you have with Lena. It's not going to last much longer. Sooner or later, she's going to get bored and split.

Nick: Th--

Sam: And don't say she's changed or it's different this time. Because it's not. She's the same old sl-- girl who cheated on you with another guy.

Nick: You don't have the whole story.

Sam: Okay Nick. Fine, tell me. What don't I understand about this whole you and Lena thing

Nick: Well, for starters, she came back to make amends. She felt really bad about her past. She wants to work things out now that I'm not with Annie anymore.

Sam: God, Nick. I can't believe how naive you are. I know these type of women. They prey on sensitive guys like you. Then, they move onto the next one.

Nick: No, that's not how it is with her...with us. It's diff--

Sam: Damn it Nick. Stop saying it's different with her. It's the same. It's always the same. I can't stand by and watch you get hurt like that, it's making me crazy. So, you're gonna have to choose. Your friendship with me or your little lovefest with Lena.

Nick: You're seriously giving me an ultimatum.

Sam: Well, I'm going crazy standing by and watching her and you. It's making me sick. So, which one?

Nick: I'm not choosing sides.

Sam: Look, either Lena's gone. Or we're done.

Nick: I'm not getting rid of Lena!

Sam: Goodbye Nick. (walks out of house)

Nick: Sam, wait! It doesn't have to be like this.

Sam: I wish it didn't have to be. But when you make a choice you have to live with it. I'll see you around.

Nick: Damn it!

Meanwhile (this occurs while Sam "breaks up" with Nick)

Kisang: So, what do you think is going on out there

Paul: I don't know, making out?

Kim: Ewww Paul. That's my best friend and brother you're talking about. That's nauseating to even think about.

Paul: Geez, I was just kidding. I wasn't being serious.

(phone vibrates; Kisang looks) Kisang: Um, I... have to... um, go... Kim, it's been a pleasure. (kisses hand)

Kim: Um, thanks, I guess. (Kisang leaves)

Paul: What the fuck was that? The kissing hand thing?

Kim: I have no idea. I mean, just earlier, he said I looked tense and asked if I wanted a massage. Do you have any idea what would cause Kisang to act so weird?

Paul: Wait, what?! He asked for a massage

Kim: It wasn't a big deal. It was just, he was acting like a creeper.

Paul: Creeper. I've heard that one before. So wait, he just... came up to you and asked if you wanted a... massage?

Kim: Yeah, so you have any idea what's going on?

Paul: No, but I promise you, I'm going to figure this little mystery out (walks off)

At 2:45

Paul: (mutters) What the hell are you up to Kisang? (dials a number)

Officer: PAPD Customer Services. What can I do for you?

Paul: Yes, is there a Terrence Burns there?

Officer: I believe he is around. I'll put you through

Paul: Thanks (hears opera music) Aw, fucking he--

T. Burns: This is Officer Terrence Burns speaking. Who may I ask is calling?

Paul: It's Paul. Paul Groots.

T. Burns: Oh yeah. I thought I recognized that voice. What can I do for you?

Paul: I need a background check on Kisang Kim

T. Burns: I'm sorry who?

Paul: Oh, he's probably under Bryan Kim, considering his adoption and all. Yeah, so it should be Bryan Kim, Palo Alto.

T. Burns: Ok, well. I guess I could do you a favor. But just this one time.

Paul: Fine. Good. How long will it be?

T. Burns: Fifteen minutes

Paul: Okay, call me on my cell

T. Burns. Kay Paul, Bye (hangs up)

Paul: (mutters to himself) I'm gonna find out who you really are, Kisang Kim

Fifteen minutes later

(phone vibrates) Paul: Thank god (answers) So, who is the real Kis-- Bryan Kim

Officer: Well, he is listed as... Wanted

Paul: Wanted?! What?!

Officer: Apparently he stole a car, paid for sex, purchased illegal drugs, and he may or may not be in the unlawful disposal of a car.

Paul: Holy crap.

Officer: You probably should confront your friend.

Paul: Don't worry, I will. Thanks for the info.

Officer: Anytime Paul, anytime. (hangs up)

Nick: Hey, Paul.

Paul: You look, I dunno, distraught

Nick: Well yeah. I mean, how would you like it if one of your friends just ended it.

Paul: Oh my god. What the hell happened with you and Sam.

Nick: Well, she got pissed off at the whole me sleeping with Lena thing and that she just couldn't stand by and watch me ruin my life.

Paul: Geez, what happens now?

Nick: I dunno when and if we'll come back from this dark spot

Paul: Well, I hope it's soon. Because I just got some dirt on Kisang

Nick: What's your insane theory this time Kisang

Paul: Oh trust me, it's neither insane, nor is it a theory. This came straight from Officer Terrence.

Nick: Oh yeah, I remember him. So, what did he claim?

Paul: Well, he said that Kisang is wanted for stealing a car, buying drugs and sex, and unlawful car disposure]

Nick: (laughs) That... is the most insane thing that I have ever heard

Paul: Well, it's true. I swear.

Nick: (sarcastically) Sure it is Paul. Sure it is.

Paul: Damn it Nick, you can be so fucking annoying sometimes.

Nick: Well, you're making these accusations without getting the info straight from the source. Ask Kisang.

Paul: Oh, trust me, as soon as he gets back... It's confrontin' time.

Nick: Whatever you say Paul. Whatever you say.

(door opens) Paul: Speak of the devil.

Nick: Don't kill him

Paul: Fiinee... I won't (walks into front room)

Kisang: Hey Paul what's (punched by Paul)  
Paul: Stay the hell away from Kim  
Kisang: I was... just comforting her

Paul: Do that again and you won't be having sex with any more prostitutes, if you catch my drift.

Kisang: What the fuck are you talking about?

Paul: You've been a bad boy. Stealing cars. Doing illegal drugs. And... oh yeah, PAYING GIRLS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

Kisang: Look, that was a bad part of my life. I came back because I wanted to change and make things right with you and Nick.

Paul: Yeah, well, as far as we're concerned, things will never EVER be right between us.

Kisang: Well that's too fucking bad then. So, where's Nick? We're done here.

Paul: He's in his office. Look, tell him that I had some errands to run and that I'll be back.

Kisang: Fine, whatever. (Paul leaves)

Nick: Hey Kisang. I heard loud noises.

Kisang: Oh you know, me and Paul don't get along really well.

Nick: Yeah anyways-- (cellphone vibrates)

Hello?

Lena: Hi Nick

Nick: Hi Lena

Kisang: I'll leave you two alone. (Leaves room)

Nick: What's up, what's going on? How are you?

Lena: We really need to talk. I'm coming over

Nick: Um, alright. See you when you get here (hangs up)

Kisang, sorry, but you gotta go. Lena's coming over and--

Kisang: Say no more, I'll get out of your hair.

Nick: Great, thanks. (Kisang leaves)

Five minutes later

Lena: Nick? You here?

Nick: I'm right here

Lena: Oh good. We have to talk.

Nick: What? Is it bad?

Lena: Well look let's just go into your room

Nick: Remember what happened last time

Lena: Oh yeah, that'll definitely stick with me. But first, let's just talk

Nick: Your choice

(Nick's room)

Nick: So, what's this about?

Lena: I need to know where we stand. I need to know what happened earlier wasn't a mistake.

Nick: Oh god no. I mean, not for me.

Lena: Me neither, but I just don't know where we should go from here.

Nick: I wanna be with you  
Lena: I want to be together too. I just want to make sure we're on the same page

Nick: Trust me... we are (start making out; a picture frame falls; revealed to be a picture of Annie)  
What's this?  
Nick: Lena, I can explain.

Lena: Why, do you still have a picture of Annie?

Nick: I...I... forgot about that. I thought I got rid of everything.

Lena: Well, you apparently missed something.

Nick: I hope it doesn't bother you

Lena: Oh no, my boyfriend has a photo of his ex-girlfriend. No, that doesn't bug me. Not at all.

Nick: Come on, don't make a big deal out of this. Can we please just finish what we started?

Lena: Fine, let's change the subject... (F***job #3)

Nick: That's what I'm talking about (making out)

(Sex scene)

Nick: Oh yeah. Ohhhhhhhhhhh Annie. Yes. y--

Lena: Did you just say...

Nick: Annie, yeah, um, sorry about that. Won't happen again. Now, where were we? (Nick tries to get some action, but Lena pulls away)

Lena: Look, it's pretty obvious to me that you still have feelings for Annie. I can't be with someone who has another girl on his mind. I just can't (gets dressed) I'm sorry Nick, but we're through (leaves)

Nick: LENA! Wait... Nooooooooo. No.

Lena: I'll always love you Nick (drives away)

Nick: Nooooooooo come backk! (Sam walks up)

Sam: Nick, I'm soo sorry!

Nick: No, you're not. You wanted this to happen.

Sam: I didn't want her to break up with you, I wanted you to break up with her.

Nick: That didn't happen. God damn it. First Annie, then Lena. Why do I screw up everything?

Sam: It's not your fault

Nick: Yes, it is

Sam: No it isn't. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you.

Nick: Like you? (kisses her)

Sam: Mmph. (pulls away)

Nick: That was... look, I'm just in a bad place. Don't tell anyone.

Sam: It never happened

Nick: Good, well I should be going. (leaves)

Inside (phone rings)  
Nick: Hey Paul, where are you?  
Paul: Nick, you're not going to believe what I just found  
Nick: What?  
Paul: Fingerprints.  
Nick: Well, who's are they?  
Paul: You're not going to believe this, they're Daniel's  
Nick: What?!

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: The biggest episode yet as Nick and Paul go and confront Daniel, but what they find will be the biggest shock yet.

Sorry, big episode, can't spoil anything with previews


	7. Chapter 7

Black Operations

Season 1, Episode 7

Revelations!

"The seven heads are seven hills on which the woman sits. They represent also seven kings, of whom five have already fallen, one is now reigning, and the other is yet to come; and when he does he is only to last for a little while. As for the beast that once was alive and is alive no longer, he is an eighth – and yet he is one of the seven, and he is going to perdition"

--Revelation 17:9-11

Scratch that.  
Won't work.

Here, try this one,

It might help

"Forget everything that you know. It won't help. Protect your loved ones. Keep your friends close, but keep an even closer eye on your enemies. Don't trust anyone. No one understands you, but yourself. Only you can keep your secrets. Your deepest, darkest secrets. So dark, your soul is black. Your conscience is never clear. This is not a plan, it's an operation that must be planned and carried out. It's a black operation. To save yourself, they must be stopped. Help yourself, not others."

-- An excerpt from "Bible of Sin"

Yeah, that's better. Now you understand. This whole thing I've been planning is an operation. One that's set in motion. It's destiny. It's a prophecy. An unstoppable force. A lot has happened and it's all been leading up to this. So, to catch you up, imagine this...

A girl, your sister, has been attacked. A trail of false leads. Clue after clue, a little bit closer. Then sidetracked with your ex-girlfriend. Then she leaves after discovering your in love with that girl you broke up with a long time ago. Even you didn't know you were still in love. But it's too late now. You've got too much on your plate. An attacker's on the loose, killed a nice couple. Everyone's lives are upside down. You are about to explode. Can this madness be stopped? Better yet, who is responsible? Why don't I let you take a look. Go on. Don't be afraid. He's harmless. Just don't tell anyone.

Kisang: Bless me father, for I have sinned.

Priest: What is it, my son?

Kisang: I have murdered. I have stole. I have assaulted.

Priest: God will forgive you. You must repent.

Kisang: There's an evil inside of me. It takes over me. It gives me greed, lust, and a blackness in my soul. I can't control myself. I have urges.

Priest: Well then, my son, because of the demons inside of you, they must be exorcised. Then you can be free.

Kisang: Thank you father.

Priest: God forgives everyone.

Kisang: Well good, but I must pass on the exorcism

Priest: My son, the devil is inside of you. He must be extinguished from your soul.

Kisang: You see father, I'm not a very religious person, but I believe myself to be Satan. And that is something that no one, not even you, can do anything about. I am evil. I do not wish to be stopped (leaves)

Priest: You must repent! YOU MUST REPENT!

Kisang: Careful, Father. I wouldn't say anything too loudly. This church is wired with explosives. So, I'm going to have to bid you adieu. (runs off)

(Kisang presses button; church explodes)

(phone rings) Kisang: Hello?

Daniel: They know. They know everything. Get out now, while you still can! (hangs up)

Just an hour before at about 3:45pm

Inside (phone rings)  
Nick: Hey Paul, where are you?  
Paul: Nick, you're not going to believe what I just found  
Nick: What?  
Paul: Fingerprints.  
Nick: Well, who's are they?  
Paul: You're not going to believe this, they're Daniel's  
Nick: What?! Oh my god, but he said...

Paul: Well, he knows more than he previously let on

Nick: That manipulative son of a bitch

Paul: I'm picking you up, then we can confront my goddamn brother

*Few minutes later*

(Paul drives up) Paul: Get in!

(Nick gets in, they drive off)

Nick: Tell me everything  
Paul: Well, I went back to Kisang's because I just had a feeling that I was missing something.  
And I was right. So, I realized that I had this old fingerprinting kit that I decided to use.  
I tested Kisang's house for fingerprints and found some. Daniel's hands were all over this house.  
Nick: And that also means... He's the pervert who has been assaulting my sister. We have to get him, now!  
Paul: Well, looks like we're here (pulls into driveway)  
(they walk up to the front door; start banging)  
Paul and Nick: DANIEL, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!  
Paul: OPEN UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Nick: WE KNOW YOUR SECRETS!

Five minutes later  
Nick: Where the fuck is that mother fucker  
Paul: I hate to say it, but I think he ran off  
Nick: But who the hell gave him the intell that we were coming  
Paul: I don't know, but whoever it is, they better watch their backs  
Nick: So, what the hell do we do now?  
Paul: I wish I knew Nick, I wish... I... knew  
Nick: Let's call Kisang, maybe he can help  
Paul: Yeah right. But okay. Fine. (Nick dials)  
Voice: Hi, you have reached Kisang Kim's cell phone. He is probably mas-- Nah, so just leave a message. After the beep...  
Nick: Geezus, he still hasn't changed it  
Paul: Kisang won't pick up, Daniel is MIA. What the hell do we do?  
Nick: Well, let's at least go check on the girls.  
Paul: Sounds good buddy. Sounds good.

Back at the house  
(Kimberly with a white face comes in)  
Samantha: Woah what happened, did u see that pervert again  
Kimberly: N-noo!  
Samantha: Then, what are you so scared of Kimberly? We haven't seen the guy for a while  
Kimberly: Look, I just have the feeling that the pervert will show up and continue harassing me... us  
Samantha: Well, if you are truly scared, I have an idea that could put our fears behind us. It's a little out there, but desperate times call for desperate measures  
Kimberly: Well, what is it?  
Samantha: A bodyguard.  
Kimberly: A what?  
Samantha: Bodyguard. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I know this great service that can hook us up with some protection  
Kimberly: Fine, fine. I'll do it.  
Samantha: Great. Okay. I'll call them later. Listen don't tell the guys, they might think that it's weird. (Nick and Paul walk in)  
Nick: What would we think is weird?  
Kim and Sam: Hey guys. Oh nothing.  
Nick and Paul: Hey Kim, Hey Sam. Whatever. So...we...umm...  
Nick: Found out who the pervert was that has been harassing you Kimberly  
Kim and Sam: What?! Who!?  
Paul: My brother Daniel  
Kim: WHAT?! OH MY GOD!  
Sam: That son of a bitch. Well, I guess it makes sense. He has always been a pretty weird kid.  
Paul: Yeah, I know. Boy do I know. But the problem is, he's disappeared and we have no idea where he is  
Nick: Oh my god Paul. We're idiots.  
Paul: Thanks  
Nick: No no not what I meant. I meant, let's just track that bastard down via his cellphone  
Paul: Oh yeah, my parents implanted a tracking device in his phone so they would know where he is at all times  
Nick: Yeah okay, I'll go on the computer, type in his number and tracking code. Bada-boom we got him (walks off)  
Paul: Good. So, how are you girls doing? I mean, it's been hella rough. What with all of the stalking  
Kim: It's really hard for me to sleep at night. I just... don't really feel safe in this house.  
Paul: Well, I'll see what I can come up with  
Kim: Thanks Paul. You're a good friend  
Paul: Don't mention it  
Nick: Guys. GUYS!  
Paul: WHAT?  
Nick: I found him  
Paul: What?! Where? Where art my perverted bro?  
Nick: Fishermen's Wharf  
Paul: As in the one in San Francisco  
Nick: Precisely  
Paul: Let's get him  
Nick: You girls stay here. Call if you're in trouble  
Kim and Sam: Okay bye.

It's about 5 o'clock, Paul and Nick have arrived in San Francisco and are making their way to Fisherman's Wharf  
Paul: Well, we're here  
Nick: We sure are. Let's find that perverted bastard of a brother that you have  
Paul: Kind of a long title don't you think? How about P BOB for short  
Nick: Fine Paul Whatever. Let's just find p bob.  
Paul: Where did u say he was again  
Nick: He should be at Fisherma--  
Paul: Hey. I think I-- yep, that's definitely his car.  
Nick: Let's get him (start running and looking)  
Paul: Hey there he is (Daniel runs into an abandoned tent)  
Nick: We got him (They run into tent)  
(Paul tackles Daniel) Paul: We got you, you son of a bitch!  
Nick: We know you've been lying to us  
Daniel: Must I have to say "I don't kn-- (punched by Paul)  
Paul: No more Mr. Nice Guy. If you don't tell us what's going on, then I'll feed you to Nick. And trust me, if you remember anything about our last meeting, then you'd probably want to talk... like NOW!  
Daniel: For the last time, I told you all that I know. About the guy, the spray paint, protecting y-  
Paul: YOU WEREN'T PROTECTING ANYBODY! You were just hurting people!  
Nick: It stops now Daniel. Tell us everything!  
Daniel: I swear to you guys I didn't do it! (slammed against wall by Nick; he starts punching him)  
Nick: TELL US!  
Daniel: You'll never get another fucking word out of me you shitheads. You can go to hell.  
Nick: Well then, let's do this the hard way. Paul, gimme your pocket knife!  
Paul: Um Nick.  
Nick: JUST DO IT! (Paul hands pocket knife to Nick)  
Now, where were we. (Knife inches closer to Daniel's fingers)  
Daniel: Fine I'll tell you everything! The whole truth! Nothing but the truth!  
Nick: Good  
Paul: Now we're getting somewhere  
Nick: So Daniel, since you claim to not have been stalking Kim. Then, you must know who has  
Daniel: A friend.  
Paul: Which friend? You have a lot of friends.  
Daniel: We're all friends with him. He was under your noses this whole time and you didn't even fucking realize it. So if you wanna blame anybody, blame yourselves. Now if you excuse me... (walks out)  
Nick: You think he means...  
Paul: I afraid so Nick. Kisang Kim is the one responsible here  
Nick: He's going to pay for what he did to my sister  
Paul: And what he did to his foster parents

TO BE CONTINUED  
Right now, because this is a double length very special episode

Part Two  
The following takes place at 5:15pm

(phone rings) Kisang: Hello?

Daniel: They know. They know everything. Get out now, while you still can! (hangs up)  
Kisang: What!? DANIEL? HELLO?  
Oh my god. I have to run. I can't let them catch me.  
(Later)  
Where... where am I?  
(Looks around him, a bunch of trees)  
If I'm correct, I think I'm... on... Page Mill  
(rustling in bushes) What was that? (slammed by something)  
Ooof! What the...fuck...was that? (sees moose running)  
YOU FUCKING MOOSE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?  
Homeless person: Heyy...Shaddap, some of us are trying to get some sleep  
Kisang: You sir, are a disgrace to society (shoots a homeless man)  
Gotta get out of here. Gotta go back to house. Take everything I can. (starts running)

Sam: He should be here any minute.

Kim: Fine, so what is this guy's name

Sam: Umm... Max... Max Donford. He is 20 years old and was in the Marines for a year.

Kim: Well, let's hope he's worth the... how much was it again?

Sam: $150 dollars per month  
Kim: What!? How the hell are we supposed to afford that?

Sam: Look, all we have to do is pool our money together and we'll be fine

Kim: I can't believe I let you talk me into this (doorbell rings)

Sam: I'll get it

Max: Did somebody order a bodyguard?

Sam: Are you Max Donford?

Max: Yeah, I'm the bodyguard. I was told their would be two girls.

Sam: Kim, get out here!

Kim: Fine. I'm here. Hey, I'm Kim, you must be Max.

Max: Yeah I am. So basically, I'll install a security system in both your rooms and then monitor you from my room

Kim: Your room?

Max: Yeah, I'm gonna need a space to set up and monitor you ladies

Sam: Um, you can have... Nick's room, yeah

Kim: (whispers) Samantha, what are you doing?

Sam: Oh Nick won't mind

Kim: Yes, he will

Sam: We have to put him somewhere

Kim: Ugh. Fiiiiine. He can use Nick's room

Nick: I still can't believe it. Kisang. Kisang Kim. He was our friend. How could he commit such heinous crimes?

Paul: I for one, am not surprised. He is a son of a bitch. We should have seen it coming. I mean, prom, and then flirting with the girls.

Nick: God, I should have believed you. I'm such an idiot.

Paul: Well, luckily we're gonna get that son of a bitch and make him pay for what's he's done to Kim

Nick: When I get my hands on him...

Paul: Me too Nick, me too.

(At Kisang's old foster parents house)

Kisang: Phew! I think I'm safe here.

Paul: Think again (attacks Kisang)

(starts punching him; Nick joins in)

Nick: HOW COULD YOU!? YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

Kisang: I did what had to be done. I couldn't keep myself from seeing her.

Paul: Fuck (punches Kisang) YOU! (throws him against wall)

(grips hand around neck) THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!

If I find you within 100 yards of Palo Alto, I'll slice your balls off! (throws him)

Now, get the fuck out of here! (Kisang runs off)

Kisang: You'll... pay for... this!

Nick: I think we're done here Paul

Paul: We got him (high five)

Nick: Now let's go back to my place

(Paul and Nick walk in)

Nick: So we finally got him

Kim: Oh my god. That's great.

Sam: I still can't believe that Kisang is responsible for all that. The murder, the assault.

Kim: I started getting suspicious when he asked if I wanted a backrub

Paul: That was truly weird. Well, I...we... threatened him that we'd kill him if he goes anywhere near Palo Alto again.

Kim: Good

Max: (walks by) Hey Kim, Sam. Hey guys.

Paul: Um, who might that be?

Nick: probably one of her male escorts

(Sam chucks a pen at Nick)

Sam: No, he's our bodyguard

(Paul starts laughing his ass off)

Nick: Well, it does make sense. Where's he staying?

Kim: Ummmmmmm...

Sam: Your room. We didn't think you'd mind. With Davis and all.

Nick: Well, you do make a good point. So, fine. He better not mess my comics up though

Kim: Don't worry we won't

Paul: Hey Nick, we should get back to Davis, it's getting late

Nick: Good idea. Kim, Sam, hope to see you soon. On different circumstances.

Kim: Byeeee Nick! We'll miss you. (they leave)

(Paul driving)

Nick: Well, we solved another mystery

Paul: I'm glad to be going back to school

Nick: Glad we got rid of that pervert too

Paul: Yeah (feels a shake) What was that? (Car gets shaken)

Nick: What the hell?! (hears screeching)

Kisang: Fuck you guys (starts throwing eggs)

(Splattering! swerves around, speeds off)

Nick: That guy is an idiot

Paul: You said it buddy

(One hour later)

Paul: We're almost there

Nick: Aww good. I'm tired.

Paul: Well, here's our dorm (pulls into lot)

Nick (they start walking up): I'm gonna turn in early

Paul: I think I might too (girl comes out of shadows)

Annie: Hello Nick

Nick: ANNIE !?

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time... on Saturday: Nick and Annie reunite, but secrets threaten to tear them apart. Max walks in on Kimberly in a compromising position. Plus, Paul's disasterous first date with Vanessa. (Kisang doesn't appear in this episode)


	8. Chapter 8

Black Operations

Season 1, Episode 8

Nothing Goes Boom like a Bombshell or Two

Previously on Black Operations...

Way back in episode one, Nick told Annie that he loved her, she apparently got scared and ran off. He became somewhat depressed, but his mood was lifted when his other ex-girlfriend Lena, that he dated junior year, showed up. They became very close during the investigation of Kimberly's stalker and long story short Nick lost his virginity to her. However, it wasn't meant to last as he accidentally said Annie's name as they were making love, so she left in a fury. It seemed that Nick was alone yet again, but as the investigation was closed, Nick and Paul return to Davis, only to find Annie waiting on the doorstep...

Oh and Sam and Kim

The following takes place at approximately 6:50pm

Nick (they start walking up): I'm gonna turn in early

Paul: I think I might too (girl comes out of shadows)

Annie: Hello Nick

Nick: ANNIE !?

Paul: Oh god. (runs inside)

Nick: What...what are you doing here?

Annie: I want to talk

Nick: Um, we kind of already did that. Remember, I told you I loved you. Then if I remember correctly, you ran away.

Annie: About that...

Nick: I have nothing left to say to you. So just go, and let's move on with our lives

Annie: I can't.

Nick: Well, we both have to considering we're both in different places

Annie: But Nick, I don't want to lose you

Nick: Goodbye Annie (walks in)

Annie: Nick... don't walk away!

Nick: Why? What is soo important that you can't just leave me alone and move on?

Annie: I...

Nick: What? WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?

Annie: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!

(Nick goes to make out with Annie)

Meanwhile (also at 6:50pm)

Paul: Well I guess I'll check the messages

Voice: You have two new messages

First message...

Vanessa: Um hi, look, I don't know what was wrong the other night, but you seem like a nice guy, so give me a call

End of message... (Paul presses button)

Message erased. Next message.

Vanessa: Ok look, I really thought we had something and I want another chance with you. Maybe you lost my number, so here it is again... 555-9876. So just call, even if all you want to do is talk.

End of message... (Paul presses button)

Message erased. End of new messages.

Paul: Well, here goes nothing (starts dialing number)

Vanessa: Hello?

Paul: Um hi. It's Paul.

Vanessa: Oh good. I was hoping you'd call.

Paul: Yeah, so, you wanna like go out tonight. I know this great pizza place, Pinnochio's. The pizza is great and the staff is really nice.

Vanessa: (Laughs) You make me laugh Paul. But how about going to a more...well, fancy place.

Paul: Um okay. I'll pick you up at about 7:30pm

Vanessa: Sounds good... sexy. Bye. (hangs up)

Paul: Wow.

Back in Palo Alto (it's about 7:00pm)

Kim (walks out of front door)

Max: And where do think you're going

Kim: I'm going to Midtown to hang out with some friends

Max: Nope. sorry. It's almost seven and it's getting dark. I can't allow you to go out this late.

Kim: Look, I'll be back in an hour. And by the way, they apprehended that pervert that was stalking me, so you shouldn't worry so much. I'm going to be just fine, I'll only be like a couple of blocks away

Max: Look, you paid me to be your bodyguard for the next month or so and my job is to protect you and Sam, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. So,

go inside, now.

Kim: Well, thanks, but we're fine. The guy's gone.

Max: Didn't he get arrested?

Kim: No, my brother and Paul, caught him and threatened him that if he ever came back, they would take care of him for good

Max: So, he's still out there?

Kim: Yeah

Max: Well then, I can't let you leave if he's still out there.

Kim: But...

Max: No buts. Inside, now.

Kim: Ughhhhh... (slams door)

Guys are sooo annoying.

Sam: What's wrong Kimberly?

Kim: God, I hate our new bodyguard. Just because he's seriously cute doesn't give him the right to act all strict.

Sam: Look, I know he's strict, but it's his job. We need protection, now more than ever. I mean, with Kisang still out there, the streets aren't safe. Seriously cute, huh?

Kim: Whatever Sam, I'm gonna go watch some television.

Sam: I'll join you.

Back at Davis

7:15pm

(Nick and Annie still making out)

(Paul comes out)

Paul: Hey Nick, I'm go-- (sees them making out)

Ahh love. (walks away)

Nick: You really mean it

Annie: Of course I do. I just got kind of freaked out when you said it since it was the first time.

Nick: I just had to, say it. Tell you. Because I do love you

Annie: And I love you too. I want to be together

Nick: I want to be with you too. (they kiss)

Annie: So...

Nick: So... as long as we're both on the same page, why don't you come inside?

Annie: I think I will Nick.

Paul's date

(Paul knocks on the door)

Vanessa: He-- Oh great, you made it. Well, I'm ready. Let's get going

Paul: Sounds good.

(they walk out together)

So, what do you feel like

Vanessa: I dunno, seafood, I guess

Paul: Sounds good. I know just the place

(they get into Paul's car)

Vanessa: I'm so glad that you agreed to do this

Paul: I am too Vanessa. It's time I start looking for someone again

Vanessa: Well, you found me

Paul: That I did Vanessa, that I did.

(they drive off)

Back in Palo Alto

Kim: So, do you cook, do we order take out, or do we just not eat at all? Are you like afraid that someone poisoned mine and Sam's food?

Max: There's no need to be a drama queen Kim. I'm just trying to help.

Kim: Well maybe you're helping too much. Acting a little too over protective.

Max: I'm a bodyguard. It's what I was programmed to do

Kim: You're not a robot. Stop acting like you don't have any emotions. That you don't feel anything. I mean come on, what's your story? Where did you come from?

Max: I'm from San Mateo where my father was a marketing director and my mother stayed at home with me and my brother.

Kim: That's it. There must be more. Don't you have any secrets?

Max: I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.

Kim: Fine, okay. My parents are divorced.

Max: Not enough. A lot of people get divorced these days. I don't believe in this marriage crap.  
Kim: So wait, you're saying you don't want to get married ever?  
Max: Ever  
Kim: But why  
Max: Well, the truth is, I've been engaged before.  
Kim: What? When?  
Max: When I was eighteen. We were high school sweethearts. I asked her to marry me the summer right after our senior year. Everything was going good, but I guess it wasn't meant to last. I don't think any marriage is meant to last  
Kim: How can you be so cynical?  
Max: Well, when you've been through what I've been through, you get this cynical  
Kim: So, what happened to your fiancee  
Max: Our families were the main problem. They were always fighting. We were forced to choose sides

We eventually couldn't take the pressure anymore and parted ways.  
Kim: Wow, I'm sorry to hear that  
Max: Yeah, me too. So, what the drama queen of Palo Alto, Kim Abram's story.  
Kim: Haha. Well, I was born here. My parents are divorced. I have an older brother, Nick. That's pretty much it.  
Max: Everyone has their secrets. I told you mine, now you tell me yours.  
Come on, what's your biggest secret?  
Kim (goes to ear and whispers): I'm not telling (walks inside)  
Max (smiles)

Back at Davis  
Nick: So...  
Annie: How about we go into your bedroom?  
Nick: Ooh. Good idea. (walk into bedroom)  
(start making out)  
Nick: I've wanted this for a long time  
Annie: So have I Nick  
(undressing)  
(sex; moaning; blah blah blah)  
Annie: Wow  
Nick: Yeah. Wow  
Annie: That was...  
Nick: Awesome  
Annie: It sure was Nick  
Nick: So, Annie. Listen. We're, well, back together, right?  
Annie: You could say that. Why?  
Nick: Well, since we are together again, I want to make sure that there are no secrets between us.  
Annie: Okayy... You first.  
Nick: Well...I kind of...slept with Lena like pretty recently  
Annie: Oh, your...old...girlfriend...from junior year.  
Nick: But she left after discovering I was still in love with you?  
Annie: Um, how, did...that...happen exactly  
Nick: It's kind of embarrassing, but I said your name one of the times that we slept together  
Annie: You slept with her more than once?  
Nick: Well, the second time, we never really got around to it, because she left.  
Annie: Wow, um, okay.  
Nick: So, do you have (kiss) any (kiss) secrets (kiss) ?  
Annie: It's, um, nothing  
Nick: It has to be something  
Annie: No, forget it  
Nick: Look, I shared my little secret with you. I want to hear yours. We have to be honest with each other if this is going to work  
Annie: Um, ok. (gets up)  
(starts getting dressed) Please don't be mad  
Nick: Mad? Why would I be mad? I slept with someone. I'm sure you did too  
Annie: Yeah, but it wasn't while we were broken up. I mean we had had a big fight, but we were just on a break  
Nick: So, um, what you're basically saying is, that you, cheated... on... me?  
Annie: Yeah, so... remember prom night. There was a lot of pressure for us to have sex. Well, I kind of did.  
I mean, I got pretty drunk after we had a big fight about should we or shouldn't we. You stormed off. And well, things got out of control.  
Nick: So, who was it?  
Annie: Well this is kind of awkward  
Nick: Look, just tell me who it was. It was almost a year ago so I doubt that I'll care  
Annie: Oh, I think you will.  
Nick: Why?  
Annie: Because... (gets dressed)  
It was Paul  
Nick:  
Annie: Um, are you okay Nick?  
Nick: P-p-p-p- P-au-au-l. My best friend Paul  
Annie: Uh yeah. (Walks out of the room)  
(Nick follows her)  
Nick: Paul? My best friend. Paul Groots?  
Annie: Yes Nick. I slept with your best friend, Paul Groots. Look, I was drunk, and stupid. We were on a break  
Nick: Yeah, but not broken up  
Annie: No, but --  
Nick: So, let me get this straight. You and Paul get drunk, go behind my back and sleep together on prom night  
Annie: Yeah b--  
Nick: You and Paul?  
Annie: Yes, but it was a huge mistake  
Nick: We weren't even broken up and you go sleep with my best friend  
Annie: I thought we were  
Nick: Oh, you thought... (sarcastically) Okay, then, everything's fine  
Annie: There's no need to--  
Nick: We were on a break, not even broken up, for like two seconds, and you go and sleep with my best friend. How could you!?  
Annie: I didn't mean for it to--  
Nick: We're done  
Annie: What? Nick, but, I love you  
Nick: Well, you should have thought of that before you SLEPT WITH PAUL  
Annie: I'm...sorry (runs out crying)  
Nick: Son...of...a... BITCH!! (punches wall)

Meanwhile during Nick and Annie's sex, Paul and Vanessa are on a date  
Paul: Well, this is the place.  
Vanessa: Ooh looks nice.  
Paul: (opens door) After you  
Vanessa: Thank you  
Manager: Hello and welcome to Belito's. You can sit anywhere  
(Paul and Vanessa find seats)  
(A couple of minutes later)  
Waiter: Hello, I'm Brady and I'll be your server. Our specials today are

Tri Tip Steak

Roast Pheasant

and the Spicy Gorgonzola Salad

Are you folks ready to order?

Paul and Vanessa: We're ready

Waiter: Alrighty, what'll it be?  
Paul: You can go Vanessa  
Vanessa: No you can  
Paul: Okay. Well. I'll have... the House Salad with the side beef barley soup

Waiter: Mmkay

Vanessa: And, I'll have... what he's having

Waiter: Very good. (walks away)

Paul: You look very pretty tonight

Vanessa: Thank you

(About 20 minutes later)

Server: Dinner is served

Paul and Vanessa: Thank you

(start eating)

(20 minutes later)

Paul: Wanna come back to my place?  
Vanessa: I'd like that a lot (puts hand on his leg)  
Paul: Well, we're here (parks, lets Vanessa out)  
(walks up to door; opens it) Well here we ar-- (punched by Nick)  
What... the... Hell!?  
Nick: YOU THINK YOU CAN SLEEP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!?  
Paul: What Are YOU TALKING About?!?

Vanessa: I think I'd better...goo (leaves dorm)  
Nick: YOU SLEPT WITH ANNIE

Paul: IT HAPPENED ONE TIME. PROM. WE WE DRUNK AND REEEEEEEEALLY STUPID

Nick: YOU STILL SLEPT WITH HER. YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR ALMOST A YEAR!

(knock on door) (Paul opens it)

Officer: Keep it down. We're getting complaints of loud yelling from the neighbors

Nick: Fine (shuts door)

Paul: Look, i'm sorry

Nick: Well, whatever. I'm packing my things and leaving

Paul: Nick, Noooo.

Nick: It's too late Paul. We're finished.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time: Paul gets drunk and calls (guess who) DANA. Nick calls a friend for a place to stay. Kim and Max get even closer. And... The 3rd break-in...Kisang is back with revenge in mind


	9. Chapter 9

Black Operations

Season 1, Episode 9

Third Time's the Charm

Previously on Black Operations...

Kisang came back to town (Ep 3) killed is former foster parents (Ep 4) and was finally revealed to be the psychotic pervert that was stalking Kimberly (Ep 7), so he went on the run. Nick told Annie that he loved her and she ran away (Ep 1), but then came back (Ep 8). Unfortunately, the reunion was short lived as it was revealed that during prom night, Paul and her got drunk and slept together. Nick got pissed off at Paul and moved out. And This... is final episode before the extremely explosive... SEASON FINALE!

Paul (drinking): Oh goooood. What have I dooooooone?

I'm soooooo lonely (picks up phone and dials)

Dana: Hello?

Paul: Ummmmmm Hii.

Dana: Paul? Is that you? Are you drunk?

Paul: Nope. Well, maybe. A little. OH FINE! STOP YELLING AT ME! I am drunk.

Dana: Well you don't sound so good. I'll be right over. (hangs up)

Paul: Yeah you will. (takes another drink)

(Thirty minutes later)

(doorbell rings)

(Drunken Paul opens it)  
Paul: Annyyyy laaatterrr and theeeee pizzzaaaa would have bennnn freeeeeeee

Dana: Looks like we have to get you sobered up

Paul: There...isssssss...noooo...weeee

Dana: Where's...Nick?

Paul: Broke up...slept with...Annie...prom

Dana: Well, I know that, she told me

Well, I guess we're kind of even since I cheated on you also

Paul: Even...yessssss...drunk...tireddddddd (passes out)

Dana: I'll let you get some rest

(Like an hour later)

(A bunch of Paul hung over, throwing up, toilet stuff)

Paul (tired): Thanks for... coming over. It... means a lot

Dana: Well, we are friends

Paul: That does have its benefits being friends

Dana: It sure... does  
(They start making out)

(SEX SCENE)  
Paul: Wow.

Dana: Yeah.

Paul: That was...

Dana: Awesome

Paul: It sure was

Dana: (gets up) Well, I should probably go.

Paul: Wait, what...

Dana: Look, all this was, was a friend helping out a friend

Paul: That... what we just did... You didn't feel... anything?

Dana: I wish I could say that I did

Paul: You know what? Fuck this. Just get out.

Dana: I'm sorry Paul

Paul: Just go (she exits)

(Meanwhile... at some diner between Davis and Palo Alto)

Waitress: Are you ready to order?

Nick: Uh, yeah, sure.

Waitress: So what'll it be

Nick: Grilled cheese on wheat with a side of potato salad

Waitress: Anythin else, hon?

Nick: Yeah, sure. I'll have a lemonade too.

Waitress: Ok, sounds good. I'll be back with your drink

(she walks away)

Nick: (looks at phone) Where is he?

(white male of about 20 years w/ dirty blonde hair walks in)

Man: Hey Nick

Nick: Hey Chris, thanks for meeting me here.

Chris: No pro-blay-mo man. We're like bros. So where's your girlfriend Paul?

Nick: We...well, I guess you could say we... broke up. Yeah, I'm moving out

Waitress: Here's your drink. Would your friend here like to order?

Chris: Yeah toots. I guess I'll have a turkey club on sourdough with a side of coleslaw.

Waitress: Mmkay hon. (walks away)

Chris: So... What the hell happened between you two? You two are like ketchup and mustard. Lettuce and

tomato. Peanut BUTTER AND Jelly.

Nick: Would you quiet down. You're making a scene.

Chris: Sorry. Just trying to wrap my head around all this.

Nick: So, anyways, me and Annie had been going through a sort of rough patch, I thought we basically worked it out, I mean she finally told me she loved me

after walking away and things were going great the sex was out of this world.

Chris: Yeah, I bet. So who was better. Lena or Annie? Because I heard from the grapevine that you briefly got back together with Lena before something happened.

Nick: First. You can't compare the two. It's like apples and oranges.

Chris: I'm just saying... does an apple fuck better than an orange.

One's hard, yet crispy. The other's soft and ju--

Nick: Okay. That's enough euphemisms. Anyways, as I was saying before you went on about sex fruit. The second reason was that as we were telling each

other secrets, so that there would be nothing between us, and after I told her about my brief thing with Lena. She blurts out that she had drunken sex with Paul

on prom night, right after our huge fight. We weren't even broken up and she...

Chris: So, let me see if I understand this right. You got really angry at her for fucking Paul on prom night, which my guess is that it meant nothing. And yet,

just recently, you had a brief, but probably memorable, fling with your ex, Lena. So my interpretation is that... you're a hypocrit. I mean throwing away a

friendship that's been going on since middle school and an, I guess, awesome relationship with a girl who's crazy about you, all because of one night many

months ago.

Nick: You don't fucking get it. It happened almost a year ago and not one of them bothered telling me about it

Chris: Probably because they knew that you'd react like this.

Nick: Not the point. They chose to tell me nine months after the fact. I, however, just waited about a week.

Do you see the difference here?

Chris: Yeah, I guess but I still find it kind of stupid that you ended two... relationships all because of one meaningless night.

Nick: Yeah, well, that's the way I am. Anyways, let's change subjects. I was getting to... why I asked you here?

Chris: Yeah, so what do you need? Cash? Drugs? A girl. Because you know... I got connections with this great little str--

Nick: No, I don't need a stripper. hooker. whatever. I need, well, a place to crash... So, I was wondering

Chris: Of course you can stay with me. We're amigos, you and I. Just as long as you don't mind my girlfriend. We... live together

Nick: Oh no, that's fine. Just make sure you *ahem* keep it down if I'm in like the next room.

Chris: Will do Nick. Will do.

Waitress: Here's your food (Hands each his food)

(This occurs when Paul is having sex)  
(doorbell rings)

Max: Hell- (chloroformed)

Kisang: Got you! You rat bastard

Kim: (hears footsteps) Hello? Max, is that you? Is anyone there?

Kisang: Hey Kimmy

Kim: YOU!

Kisang: Yes. Me. (grabs her)

Kim: Ahhhhhhh! (starts pulling her)

Sam: Get... OFF OF HER! (hits him with textbook)

Kisang: You really... shouldn't have done that (knocks her down hard)

Looks like you're both coming with me (pulls them)

Basement. Perfect. This should do the trick.

Kim: Noooooooooooo.

(LATER)

Kisang: (slaps Kim) Wakey, wakey!

Kim: Ughh! Where am...? What are you doing? SAM?! I swear if you've done anything to her...

Kisang: Yeah, yeah, whatever. She's fine and she'll stay that way as long as you cooperate.

Kim: What... do you want from me?

Kisang: A blowjob and some other stuff

Kim: I'm not giving a fat ass son of a bitch like you a blow job.

Kisang: (whacks her) Don't you dare screw with me like that!

If you won't cooperate then I'll take you to a place that'll...

MAKE YOU cooperate. (unties her)

Kim: Let... go! (struggles)

Kisang: Uh. uh. uh. You're not getting away ( chokes her till she passes out; carries her out )

(A few minutes later)

Sam: Ughhhhhhhhhhh. What happened... to me? Kim? KISANG!? ANYBODY!

Oh crap... How am I supposed to get out of here? (tries door)

(door opens) Wow, Kisang is such a dumbass.  
Thank god that's in my favor. (Walks out)

Now... to call for help.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Next time: The last ten episodes have all been leading to a big, fat…SEASON FINALE!

As a chapter closes, a new one opens.

Questions are answered, new ones created.

As the season closes

Next time, on Black Ops

COMING SOON!


	10. Chapter 10

Black Operations

Season 1, Episode 10

Come Together

SEASON FINALE!

Recap: The premiere season began with a series of mysterious attacks and stalkings targeted at Simone. The culprit was revealed to be Nick and Paul's old friend Kisang Kim, who had returned after an eight month long absence. He also was revealed to be not only a drug addict, but he also murdered his foster parents. After finally catching Kisang, with the reluctant help of Paul's brother Daniel, Paul beat the shit out of him and told him that if he ever returned to Palo Alto, he would be very, very sorry... Oh and before I forget, Kim, Nick's sis, and Sam, her friend, got a bodyguard, Max, who seems to be... getting along with Kim pretty well.

Max: (wakes up) Ughhh. What in god's name... GIRLS!? GIRLLLSSS!

Sam: Oh thank god Max.

Max: What the fuck happened. The last thing I remember is getting choloroformed.

Shit! Where's Kimberly?

Sam: Well, Kisang is behind all of this. He broke in, almost raped Kimberly. Tied us both up in the basement, and when Kim wouldn't cooperate fully to his needs, he grabbed her, and took her somewhere.  
Max: Well, why haven't you called the damn police yet

Sam: They can't get involved

Max: What!? Why the hell not?

Sam: This has to be private. I don't want any parents getting involved. If we call the cops, they'll call the parents.

Look, Nick and Paul can take care of this

Max: They better.

Sam: So, any ideas on how to find Kim.

Max: I'm... wait! I remember. I put tracking devices on you and Kim, just in case you two got kidnapped.

So, now all I have to do is... (goes into his room, Sam follows) turn on the reciever and...

(No response)

Max: Goddamn it.

Sam: What? Why is nothing happening

Max: I think Kisang's cell is jamming the frequency

Sam: Well then, I guess we should call Nick.

(dials phone)

(ringing)

Voice: Hi, you have reached Nick. Nick is not here, so just leave a fucking message. Whatever.

(Sam hangs up)

Sam: No answer

Max: Great. Who else is there?

Sam: I know. We'll call Paul

Max: Fine.

(dialing)

(ringing)

Paul: Hello?

Sam: Oh thank god!

Paul: What? What's going on?

Sam: You need to get to Nick's house immediately. Kim's gone.

Paul: I'm on my way

(hangs up phone)

(FIVE MINUTES LATER)

Paul: So, what's the status on Kim's wherabouts

Sam: Well, Kisang tied us up. And while I was unconscious, he took her.

I tried calling Nick, but...

Paul: I guess I'll give it a try. I have his emergency cell #.

Sam: Another cell?

Paul: No time for explanation

(dialing)

(ringing)

Nick: Hello?! This better be important. This is for em--

Paul: Look! Your sister, Kim's been kidnapped by Kisang

Nick: WHAT!? I'm coming there, now

Paul: Fine, bye.

(ABOUT AN HOUR LATER)

Sam: Where the heck's Nick?

Paul: I don't know.

(Paul's phone rings)

Paul: I wonder who that is.

Hello?

Nick: Hi, look. My car broke down right by Shoreline. So I need somebody to come and pick me up.

You or Max. I don't care.

Paul: Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes

(hangs up)

Sam: What happened?

Paul: (leaving) Nick's car broke down and he needs me to pick him up. So, I'll be back in 10.

(door closes)

(SHORELINE)

(Paul drives up)

Nick: Oh good you're here.

Paul: I brought gas too.

Nick: Fine.

Paul: ...

Nick: ...

Paul: Look, I'm...

Nick: I know. Let's just put gas in my car, so we can go home and find Kim.

Paul: Okay.

(Back home)

Nick: So, what happened exactly?

Sam: Well, as I told Paul and Max, Kisang attacked us, then tied us up in the basement. He took Kim while I was unconscious.

Nick: Does anyone know where they went?

Max: I put a tracking device on them earlier, but Kisang's cell must be blocking the signal

Nick: Well, we need to find her! Everyone start checking security cameras, cellphones, credit cards. Anything that can lead us to them.

(Everyone scatters)

Nick: Paul, can I talk to you?

Paul: Yeah, Nick. What is it?

Nick: I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. For snapping like that. I shouldn't ha-- I was just... shocked. I know it was an accident. It was one night, I shouldn't have reacted so harshly.

Paul: Well, you had every right to. So, we're good now.

Nick: Yeah.

Paul: So, you're gonna call Annie?

Nick: I... that's more complicated. I know I forgave you. But, we've been having problems for a while now. I think that we're just maybe not right for one another.

Paul: Well... if you're sure.

Nick: I think it's the right thing to do

Paul: Okay, well, we should get back to tracking down Kim.

Nick: That's a good idea

(LATER)

Max: I think I found something

(All run over)

Nick: What? What is it?

Max: Credit card transactions. Check it out.

It says here that Kisang checked into a hotel right outside of Mountain View.

The Mariott

Paul: Let's catch that son of a bitch

Max: We can take my car

(All exit)

(LATER at the Mariott)  
Manager: How can I be of service?

Nick: Is there a person by the name of Kisang Kim here?

Manager: I'm sorry, but I can't divulge that information

Paul: Look, buster. My friend's sis has been kidnapped and we need to find that pervert so unless you want your head in that wall, then tell us his... room number!

Manager: SECURITY!

Nick: (grabs papers) RUN!

(running)

Paul: In here!

(everybody runs in)

Sam: What is this, the janitor's closet

Paul: Doesn't matter. What room is Kisang in, Nick?

Nick: Room... 964

Paul: Let's go

(running)

(Room 964)

Paul: (bangs on door) OPEN UP KISANG! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

Nick: OPEN THE DOOR ON THE COUNT OF THREE!

Paul: ONE!

Nick: TWO!

Paul: THREE!

(Nick and Paul bust in)

(A guy masterbating)

Man: HEY! CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME PRIVACY!

Paul: Kiho!?

Kiho: Yeah! Now get out!

Nick: You took Kisang's credit card!

Kiho: I swear I didn't mean to. I needed it for stuff

Nick: PAY-PER-VIEW PORN?!

Paul: TELL US WHERE KISANG IS. NOW!

(Paul slams Kiho against wall)

Kiho: You son of a bitch!

(tases Paul)

(runs)

(Max nails him in groin)

Kiho: Shi-it! Ughhhhhh.

Nick: Now tell us. Where is your brother

Kiho: I don't know. I swear. It's been almost two years since I've seen him.

Nick: Fine. You dirtbag.

(knocks him out)

You okay Paul

Paul: Just... a little... dazed

(Nick pulls him up)

Nick: Well, we better keep looking

(BACK AT THE HOUSE)

Sam: Where else could they be?

Max: Um, I don't mean to be a smart ass, but why haven't we checked Kisang's actual house?

Nick: Of course. Damn, I should have seen it.

Paul: It all makes sense

He's too much of a dumbass to go anywhere else

Max: Then what are we waiting for? Lets go.

(Kisang's house, N. California Ave.)

Paul: Shh. I hear voices.

Nick: What's the plan?

Paul: I'll bust in on that son of a bitch

Nick: Paul don--

(Paul crashes in door)

Paul: KISANG! WE KNOW YOUR IN HERE

Voice: Mmmmm-ff. mmmmmph hmghdspl!! (sound in background)

Paul: Kim? Is that you? (Walks into living room)

(sees Kim tied up and taped) Oh my god! Nick! Get in here!

Nick: Wha-- Kim, oh thank god! (hugs her)

Let's get that tape off of you

(peels it off)

(Paul unties her)

Kim: THANK YOU!

Paul: Where the hell is that son of a bitch

Kim: He's not here. He got a call from I think his brother from what I could here. And he just ran out the door.

Paul: Kiho?! That son of a bitch!

Nick: Well, at least you're alive. Are you okay?

Kim: I've been better

Nick: Paul, you can carry her to the car. Come on, let's go home.

(Paul carries Kim to car)

Kim: I got it from here

(Paul gets in the car)

(Nick drives off)

(BACK AT HOUSE)

Nick: You should get some rest sis.

Kim: Okay, I feel kind of groggy anyways.

(goes to bedroom)

Paul: I think we should all get some rest.

Nick: So, I guess, I'll take my floor.

Paul: And I'll take the couch.

(All exit)

(LATE THAT NIGHT)

Kim: (hears tv) (whispers) Hello? Who's there?

Paul: Don't worry. It's just me.

Kim: What are you doing up?

Paul: Can't sleep. A lot on my mind.

Kim: Me too. So, whatcha watchin?

Paul: Oh, just a Gilmore Girls rerun

Kim: Oh, cool. Mind if I join you?

Paul: There's always room for one more.

(NEXT MORNING)

(sizzling)

Nick: Well, look who's up

Sam: (yawn) What's for breakfast?  
Nick: I'm making pancakes  
Sam: Is that like your specialty?

Nick: You don't have to have any

Sam: No. I want some.

Nick: Fine. They'll be ready soon.

(Kim walks in)

Nick: Hey sis. Sleep well. Are you okay? Im making pancakes.

Kim: Im FINE. Okay? Now that that bastard's gone. I just hope you and Paul find him.

Nick: I hope we do too

(Max comes in)

Max: Pancakes?

Nick: Yeah

Max: Cool

So, anyways, I was planning on leaving some time today

Kim: What? Why?

Max: Why? Because you and Sam got assaulted by Kisang on my watch. I could have done something to prevent it.

Kim: Look, can I just talk to you. In your room.

Max: Fine.

(they exit)

Max: Look, I failed you. There's nothing you can say that will make me stay.

(Kim kisses him)

Max: That was... unnecessary

Kim: Oh, you know you wanted to.

Max: I...kind of did

(They make out)

Nick: BREAKFAST!

(LATER)

Paul: Well, me and Nick should probably get back to Davis.

Nick: Yeah, nice meeting you Max. Sorry to see you leave so soon. You've been a... good addition

Max: Actually, I was thinking I might stay a while longer. I think I overreacted. Everyone makes mistakes.

Nick: Well, I'm glad you're staying. But, me and Paul decided and the parents agree, that it would be better if Kim and Sam were to stay at Paul's

Paul: I know somebody who can watch out for Kisang, so me and Nick can get back to school

Nick: You're still welcome to stay here as long as you want. We could always use an extra pair of hands.

Max: I think I will.

Nick: Good, well me and Paul are going to take care of some last minute business and then head back to Davis.

Kim: Byeee.

Sam: We'll miss you.

(group hug)

Kim: Come on Max. There's room for you.

Max: I'm not a group hug kind of guy.

Kim: Whatever you say.

Nick: Well, we should be going (sniff)

Paul: Yeah. There's... um traffic (sniff)

Kim: Love you Nick. Bye Paul.

Sam: See you...

Nick: Hopefully this summer.

Kim: Yeah. Hopefully.

Nick: Bye. (sniff)

Kim: Bye. (sniff, sniff)

(Nick and Paul exit)

(PAUL'S STREET)

Paul: (knocks on door)

Barbra: Hello? Oh Paul. Hi.

Paul: I need a favor (hands her a picture)

If you see this guy anywhere near my house, call me.

Barbra: Sure thing. But, where will you be?

Paul: Back at Davis. There's things to be done.

(Puts sunglasses on; Walks away)

(Gets in car with Nick)  
Paul: I wonder if we'll ever find Kisang?  
Nick: Maybe we will Paul. Maybe we will.

Paul: Well, Nick. Lets roll!

(drive off in sunlight)

It's Not Over! Tune in to Volume 2! Coming very soon!

Epilogue

(ONE WEEK LATER)

A week later, the girls are safe for now, but Kisang's still out there, and occasionally bangs on the window.

Sam: Boy, do I love the weekend.

Kim: You said it Sam

Sam: Heard from your Boy-Friend recently

Kim: You mean Max? No. Haven't heard from him in nearly a week.

Sam: That's too bad

Kim: Well, maybe I'll see him again. You never no

(BANG ON WINDOW)

Sam: What the...!?

(Topless male in red shorts runs off)

Sam and Kim: Kisang!!!


End file.
